What's In The Darkness?
by Tage101
Summary: Supernatural Season 1 with my OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"So fuck your rules man, you get up you'll go down fast, I've got to release all this SHIT that has made up my past"**

'This better be important' I muttered to myself as I picked up my phone and pressed the answer button

'What' I said sleepily as I turned on the lamp next to my bed.

'Kaylee, it's Dean, I need your help' I heard the strained voice of Dean Winchester on the other end of the line.

'What's going on?' I asked sitting up in my bed. I had never heard Dean like this before.

'Dad's missing, we need you to help us find him, no one is better at tracking and hunting then you' Dean said giving me a very rare compliment. I sighed running a hand through my shoulder length, layered black hair.

'Who is we?' I asked confused

'Me and Sammy' Dean said followed closely by …

'It's Sam' in the background.

'Your brother' I stated swinging my legs to the side of the bed

'Yeah, it's a long story. Will you help us?' Dean asked, his voice almost desperate

'Of cause Dean' I said while getting out of bed and turning on the roof light to my room

'We will be there in 45min' Dean said before hanging up.

I walked over to the bathroom and had a quick shower before drying my hair and putting in my contacts that turned my eyes a green colour. I put on some black cargo pants, a dark green tank top before walking back out to my cupboard and packing a bag full of my clothes. I attached my favourite shiv to my hip and strapped a small knife to my ankle before heading over to my and bed and pulling out another bag which was hidden underneath my bed. I opened it up to reveal all of my weapons, the bag was a bit of mess because I had just finished a hunt but I would deal with that later.

I heard a knock of my door and I walked over to it, my hand instinctively went to the shiv on my hip and looked through the peep hole and saw Dean and a man I didn't recognise which must have been Sam. I opened the door and let them come in, walking back over to my weapons back and zipping it up.

'Kaylee, this is my little brother Sam, Sammy this is Kaylee, she is the best hunter and tracker I have ever had the pleasure of working with' Dean said followed by his cocky grin. I rolled my eyes at him and threw my bag of clothes at him which he caught easily

'I have already agreed to help you, you do not need to try to sweet talk me anymore it is simply embarrassing for the both of us' I said in a monotone voice but with a small smirk on my lips.

'I like her already' Sam said laughing.

'Come on, let's just get going' Dean said annoyed as I picked up my bag of weapons and followed the boys out of my house.

'So where we going?' I asked sliding into the backseat of Dean's car

'Jericho, California' Dean replied has he started the engine and pulled out of my driveway

'So what was John hunting?' I asked putting on my seatbelt since I knew how Dean drove.

'About a month ago, this guy disappeared, they found his car, but he had vanished. Completely M.I.A' Sam explained handing me some papers on the missing man

'Sammy here thought it was a kidnapping' Dean said in an unimpressed but teasing voice

'It is a small possibility Dean so stop being a jerk, I assume there is more otherwise John wouldn't have gone there' I said hitting Dean up the back of the head

'Hey! Don't hit the driver' Dean complained as I stuck my tongue out at him

'Mature guys, there was another in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92…' Sam started to explain as he handed me the information on the other missing men

'Ok I get it lots of people…different age, size, ethnics, occupations…' I stated reading the papers

'It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around about 3 weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him which was unlike him until I get this voice mail yesterday' Dean continued as Sam got out a recorder and handed it to me. I pressed play once Dean had finished talking

_'Dean, something is starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on. Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger'_ and then it cut out.

'I assumed you ran it through a gold wave so what did you get?' I asked giving the recorder back to Sam as he got up something on a laptop

'_I can never go home' _

'Ok so it's obviously female, it can't go home, all its victims have been males, so maybe we are looking at an angry spirit after being killed by her husband, brother, father, some sort of male in her life?' I thought out loud

'That's a good theory Kaylee' Sam said

'Well, I am getting some more sleep since I had only been in bed for 15 minutes before you called me' I muttered before leaning my head back and closing my eyes, falling into darkness

….


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up by Dean opening my door and poking me.

'What?' I asked annoyed at being woken up.

'You want breakfast?' He asked and I nodded my head as I got out of the car to stretch my legs.

'What about you Sammy?' He asked

'No and its Sam' Sam said angrily but Dean just ignored him as he put petrol in the car

'So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit-card scams?' Sam asked

'Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards.' Dean said with a smirk on his face

'What names did you write on the application this time?' Sam asked with a roll of his eyes

'Bert Aframian and son, Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal' Dean said smugly

'Sounds about right, don't tell me you do the same thing Kaylee?' Sam said turning to me. I leant back against the car and shrugged

'Sorry Sam, but we got to do what we can to survive. I am currently Temperance O'Shea' I said with a smile on my face and started laughing when Sam rolled his eyes and looked back down at the box in his lap

'I swear, man, you got to update your cassette-tape collection' Sam said as I got back in the car

'Why?' Dean asked slightly offended

'Well, for one… they're cassette tapes' Sam started

'He has a point Dean' I spoke up from the backseat as Dean sat down in the driver's seat

'And two… Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock' Sam continued

'Hey! I like those bands!' I said as I leant forward in between the 2 seats

'House rules Sammy… driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole. Sit back Kaylee' Dean said as he put in a cassette tape

'Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old It's Sam' Sam tried to say but Dean just turned up the music

'Sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud' He yelled with a smirk on his face as I laughed and sat back against the seat listening to the music.

….

'Thank you' Sam said hanging up the phone.

'All right. So there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess.' Sam said to us but before Dean could reply I saw out the window a bridge surrounded by cop cars

'Check it out' I said and pointed over to the bridge. Dean stopped the car and opened the glove box and got out 2 fake Federal Marshals badges while I got out a fake forensic scientist badge

'New low' Sam muttered but me and Dean just ignored him as we all got out of the car and walked along the bridge. I overheard the cops talking and it seemed one of the cops daughters was dating the guy who went missing.

'You had another one like this last month, didn't you?' Dean asked as he and Sam stood in front of the cops while I looked at the car

'And who are you?' The cop asked confused

'Federal Marshals and this is our forensic scientist who consults with us' Dean said while flashing his fake badge

'Aren't you a little young for marshals?' The cop asked

'Thanks, that's awfully kind of you, you did have another one just like this, correct?' Dean asked again

'Yeah, that's right, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that'

'Did you know this victim?' I asked stepped back from the car

'A town like this, everybody knows everybody' the cop said sadly

'Is his car normally this clean, in my experience most males have fairly messy cars' I stated

'He normally kept his car pretty clean…why?' The cop answered very confused

I simply ignored him and went back to looking at the car

'Any connection between the victims besides that they're all men?' Dean asked

'No. Not so far as we can tell' the cop answered

'So what's the theory?' Sam asked

'Honestly, we don't know… serial murderer, kidnapping ring'

'Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys' Dean said before Sam stepped on his foot. I stepped away from the car knowing we were about to leave

'Thank you for your time' Sam said

'Gentlemen.' I nodded my farewell to them as we started walking back towards the road. Dean wacked Sam in the head

'What was that for?' Sam asked angrily

'Why do you have to step on my foot?' Dean snapped

'Why do you have to talk to police like that?' Sam snapped back. I stood in front of the boys and stopped them from walking

'Ok enough, Sam, you know they don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this but Dean if we can get help from the locals it would make our job easier and insulting them does not help' I said to the 2 boys who were staring at me shocked.

'If we're gunna find dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves' Dean said softly as some more men in uniform walked up to us

'Can I help you boys, lady?' One of them asked

'No sir, we were just leaving' I said as I lightly pushed Dean forward as we all continued walking back to the car

Dean unlocked it and I hoped in the back while the other 2 got in the front.

'So what did you find Kaylee?" Dean asked

'Nothing' I said shrugging

'Nothing! Come on Kaylee, I thought you were the best' Dean said getting frustrated

'Nothing isn't always a bad thing Dean. Almost all creatures we come up against leave some sort of track or print, all except one. The car was spotless, no blood, no fingerprints, including the victims. It was too clean so that can only mean this is definitely a spirit' I stated sitting back in my seat. The car was silent

'So what now?' Sam asked

'We need to find the remains and burn them' Dean said

'First, we need to find out who this spirit is. We should talk to the girlfriend' Sam said and we all nodded in agreement

…


	3. Chapter 3

'I'll bet you that's her' I said sarcastically as we looked over at 2 girls putting up flyers with the missing boy's picture on it

'Yeah' Dean agreed as Sam walked over to her

'You must be Amy' Dean said as Sam and I followed

'Yeah?' Amy asked confused

'Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, This is Sammy'

'He never mentioned you to me' she said confused

'Well, that's Troy, I guess, we're not around much. We're up in Modesto' Dean said laughing slightly

'Who are you?' Amy's friend asked me, I raised my eyebrow at her rude tone

'I am the boy's lift' I said

'So we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around, do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?' Sam asked in a genuine tone. Amy and her friend looked at each other before nodded

'Come on, let's go inside' I suggested as we walked into a local diner. I went and got some food while Dean and Sam sat down opposite the girls. I returned a few minutes later putting a bowl of chips in the middle of the table for everyone to share

'Ok, thank you, unsolved mysteries' Dean said sarcastically to something Sam said. I shoved him over so I could sit down.

'Here's the deal, ladies, the way Troy disappeared… something's not right. So if you've heard anything…' I started to say since the boys were getting nowhere. I stopped mid-sentence as the girls shared a look

'What is it?' I asked

'It's just, I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk' Amy's friend spoke softly

'What do they talk about?' All 3 of us asked at the same time

'It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like decades ago. Well, supposedly, she's still out there, she hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up…well, they disappear forever' Amy's friend explained. I shared a quick look with Dean before nodding and getting up and the boys said their farewell and promised to call if they found anything out.

Once we were back at the car I spoke up

'So angry spirit' I stated

'Yeah…maybe' Sam said thinking

'We should go to the library' Sam said suddenly and me and Dean looked at each other and sighed

…

'Let me try' Sam said as Dean was sitting in front of the computer but not finding anything

'I got it' Dean said before Sam grabbed his chair and just pushed him out of the way. I laughed at the brothers fighting while leaning against the desk

'Such a control freak…' Dean muttered

'So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?' Sam asked me

'Yeah'

'Maybe it's not murder' Sam said to himself as he searched local suicides

'Here's one. 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river' Sam read of the screen. I leant down next to him and stole the mouse as I scrolled through the article

'Say why she did it?' Dean asks

'Yeah, an hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her 2 little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both died.' I read over Sam's shoulder

'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it, said husband, Joseph Welch' Sam quoted of a newspaper article

'That bridge look familiar to you?' Dean asked as a picture of the bridge we were at earlier popped up on screen.

….

'So this is where Constance took a swan dive' Dean said as we walked along the bridge that night.

'You think Dad would have been here?' Sam asked suddenly

'Well, he's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him' Dean said looking around the bridge

'Ok, so now what?' Sam asked

'We keep digging till we find him. It might take a while'

'Dean, I told you I've got to get back by…'

'Monday' Dean said finishing Sam's sentence. I sensed an argument coming on so I walked to the other side of the bridge and looked down at the water.

'Her kids drowning doesn't explain why she goes after men…' I stated but I looked back over my shoulder and saw Dean slam Sam up against the side of the bridge.

'Don't talk about her like that' I heard Dean say angrily. I was making my way back to them when I saw her standing on the side of the bridge.

'Boys' I said and they looked to where I was looking and the spirit then looked at us and fell off the bridge. We all ran over to where she was and looked down but there was no sign of her.

'Where'd she go?' Sam asked

'I don't know' I replied just as Dean's car turned itself on and started revving

'Who's driving your car?' Sam asked confused as Dean took out his car keys from his pocket

'Oh…shit' I muttered before turning around and running as the car drove towards us

'Run!' I shouted back at them and soon they were close behind me. I looked behind me and realised the car was getting closer.

'Jump!' I shouted and we all went to the side of the bridge and jumped. Sam and I hung on to the side while Dean just landed in the water. I helped Sam pull himself back up onto the bridge before yelling for Dean

I looked over just in time to see Dean crawl out from the water and lie on the bank

'Are you all right?' Sam yelled

'I'm super' He said back sarcastically and Sam smiles and I laughed.

Sam went back to the car while I looked up and down the bridge for anything helpful. I walked back over to them as Dean closed the hood of his car

'Car all right?' I asked

'Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick…What a bitch!' Dean said before yelling into the darkness

'Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure' Sam stated

'That's cause she isn't finished her goal yet' I said and the boys looked over at me confused

'As I was saying before when we guys were arguing, what happened to her children doesn't explain why she is going after only men. I am thinking there is something else to the story that involves her husband' I explained before sniffing the air

'You smell like a toilet' Sam said voicing my thoughts. I laughed as Dean looked down at himself and sighed angrily

'Come on, let's go get a hotel' I said as we got in the car and drove off.

…


	4. Chapter 4

I waited outside with the car as the boys went into the reception to get a room. They soon returned with confused but hopeful looks

'What's up?' I asked

'Dad's got a room booked here' Dean explained as we walked to the room that the man said was John's and I got down on my knees and started working on the lock as the boys stood watch. I opened the door in no time and went to walk inside but turned back around and grabbed the boys by their collar's pulling them in and to the side.

'What the hell Kaylee?' Sam asked

'Don't move, I smell something' I said and closed the door and turned on the lights.

'Salt and cat's eye shells…' I said looking around the room as the boys looked around as well

'He was worried, trying to keep something from coming in' Sam said. I looked at a wall with all the victims stuck up while Dean was looking at another wall

'Kaylee was right' Sam said and Dean and I walked over to where he was. The was a picture of a women in a white dress and written next to it was 'woman in white'

'They were unfaithful' Sam muttered

'You sly dogs' Dean added

'So if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it' Dean said

'She might have another weakness' I said thinking about the voice message John had left Dean

'No, dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up' Dean stated and I had to agree with him

'Does it say where she's buried?' I asked

'Not that I can tell. If I were dad though, I'd ask her husband' Sam said pointing to a picture of the man

'All right, why don't you see if you can find an address? I'm gunna get cleaned up' Dean said walking to the shower

'Hey, Dean, what I said earlier abut mum and dad…' Sam started to say but Dean stopped him

'No chick-flick moments' Dean said seriously while I rolled my eyes

'All right…Jerk' Sam said

'Bitch' Dean replied

'Males…' I muttered before Dean snorted

'Kaylee, you are worse than me when it comes to this mooshy stuff' Dean said laughing as he went into the bathroom

'So how long have you known Dean?' Sam asked as he started on the research of Joseph Walsh and I laid on the bed to relax

'Shortly after you left, John and Dean was hunting a demon and they met me. At first me and your father didn't get along, so naturally me and Dean didn't get along but when I helped them track down the demon with skill they hadn't seen before, we respected each other. Once Dean started hunting on his own if he had any problems he would call me up cause he didn't want your dad to think he couldn't do the job on his own' I explained and Sam nodded, we both were quiet after that

…..

'I'm gunna grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street. You want anything?' Dean asked us and both me and Sam said no. No sooner had Dean walked out the door had my phone started ringing

'What? Need someone to hold your hand?' I joked

'Dude, five-o. Take off' Dean said. I stood up and put him on speaker

'What about you?' I asked

'Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go find Dad' Dean said before hanging up. Sam was watching out the window as they handcuffed Dean

'We need to go now' I said as we left out the bathroom window

'What now?' Sam asked

'Go talk to Joseph, find out where his wife was buried. I'll make a call and give Dean a chance to get out of Jail while I check out the house where they use to live ok?' I said and Sam nodded.

'You take the car' I said throwing Dean's keys to him

'How will you get around?' Sam asked

'Don't worry about me' I shouted back as I was already walking the opposite way.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

I was standing in the driveway of Constance's old house. It was clearly abandoned. I walked into the house and was looking at old photos when my phone vibrated

'Hello' I said while picking up a photo of Constance and her children, but no father.

'She has Sam, they are on the way to her house. Where are you?' Dean said

'I'm in her house now' I explained as I looked out the front but no car had arrived yet

'The bones are buried at the house' Dean said

'Ok, I'll start looking for the bones and I'll keep an eye out for Sam and Bitch Ghost ok? Just get here soon' I said while hanging up.

I started to look around the outside of the house for anything that resembled a grave but found nothing. I heard a car pull into the front and I ran back to the front of the house

'Kaylee!' Sam yelled as Constance disappeared from the car and appeared in front of me. She threw me back into the house and I hit a book shelf which fell on top of me.

Next thing I knew the car was being driven into the house with Dean running in after the car yelling out Sam's name

'Sam!' Dean called out

'Here!' Sam said coughing as Dean helped him get out of the car

'You ok?' Dean asked

'I think so' Sam said

'Where is Kaylee?' Dean asked as I groaned from underneath the book shelf. The boys ran over and lifted it off me and helped me up. I wiped away a bit of blood from my forehead before Constance reappeared looking down sadly at the photo of her family that I was looking at earlier. She then looked at us angrily and trapped us all against a wall with a piano.

We watched as the lights started to flicker and 2 children appeared next to Constance

'You've come home to us, Mummy' they said before they hugged her and they all disappeared into the floor. The pressure was gone and we all pushed away the piano

'This is where she drowned her kids' Dean said walking over to the spot where they had disappeared

'That's why she could never go home, she was too scared to face them' Sam explained

'You found her weak spot, well done Sammy' Dean said slapping him in his chest where the spirit was trying to dig out his heart causing Sam to wince in pain

'It was Kaylee's idea' Sam confessed and I just shrugged

'I'm a woman, if I am going to only kill men, it's going to be for something they did not something I did' I explained

'What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?' Sam said laughing

'Hey, saved your ass' Dean pointed out

'I'll tell you another thing, if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you' Dean said walking over to the car

…..

'Ok, here's where dad went. It's called Black water Ridge, Colorado' Sam said once we were in the car

'So let me get this straight, John left his journal so you could find it, and in it, he left coordinates to this Black Water Ridge place' I asked

'Sounds about right. How far?' Dean asked, I missed out on the distance because I was thinking about if Dean remembered we had to drop Sam home

'If we shag ass, we can make it by morning' Dean said breaking me from my thoughts and I shook my head in disbelief

'Dean…' I started to say so Sam wouldn't have to but Dean knew

'You're not going' he said sadly

'The interviews in 10 hours. I got to be there, besides you have Kaylee' Sam trying to reason with him

'Yeah, whatever, I'll take you home'

Sam looked back at me and I smiled sadly at him but nodded in understanding

Once we were at Sam's house I let the boys say their goodbyes. Me and Dean got back into the car but as we were about to drive away I saw a man standing in the review mirror watching Sam's apartment. He looked at the car as if sensing I was watching him and smirked as I gasped at his yellow eyes

'Dean, we have to go back now!' I yelled and Dean stopped the car and was about to ask why but he saw the smoke coming from Sam's house. Dean ran into the house while I ran to where I saw the man with the yellow eyes was standing but couldn't see him anywhere.

'Fuck!' I yelled out loud as I saw Dean pushing Sam out of the burning building.

An hour later, the fire was out and Dean had just finished giving his statement to the police. Dean and I walked over to where Sam was standing at the boot of the car. He looked at me and Dean then slammed the boot

'We've got work to do'

…..

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE THE NEXT EPISODE WRITTEN SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO GET THE NEXT EPISODE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 2**

Dean and I were sitting in the front of the car while Sam got some sleep in the back. He hadn't been sleeping since Jessica's death which I can't really blame him. After we left Sam's house, Dean told me about the thing that John is hunting who killed their mother and now Jessica.

Sam woke up suddenly from another nightmare as Dean and I shared a concerned look.

'You ok?' Dean asked

'Yeah, I'm fine' Sam said very unconvincingly

'Another nightmare?' I asked but Sam didn't reply, I shrugged and faced the front again, if Sam wants to talk he will.

'Want to drive for a while?' Dean asked out of the blue and I looked at him surprised

'In your whole life you never once asked me that' Sam said leaning forward confused

'Just thought you might want to. Never mind' Dean said a little moody

'Look man, you guys are worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly ok' Sam said not convincing either of us but we left it alone for now

'Where are we?' I asked now that they had finished their family bonding moment

'We are just outside of Grand Junction' Dean replied as Sam was looking at the map

'You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon' Sam said

'Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing.' I said tiredly

'If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica…' Dean started to say

'Got to find dad first' Sam finished for him

'Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after 20 years? It's no coincidence. Dad will have answers, he'll know what to do' Dean said showing his blind faith in the man. I bit back my retort about his blind faith and focused on the trees passing us

'It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us, this Black Water Ridge…' Sam said looking back at the map

'What about it?' Dean and I asked at the same time before I smirked and Dean looked slightly put off.

'There's nothing there, it's just woods' Sam said, I motioned for the map which Sam gave me and I frowned

'Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?' I muttered to myself but the others heard.

Luckily no one had to answer as we arrived at the Ranger Station at Lost Creek. We got out of the car and headed inside

'So Black Water Ridge is pretty remote, it's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place…' Sam said after a few minutes of looking around

'Dude, check out the size of this frigging bear' Dean said barely paying attention to Sam as he looked at photo of a dead bear

'…And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area' Sam finished as if Dean hadn't interrupted him.

'It's no nature hike by the sounds of it' I commented

'You boys and girls aren't planning to go out near Black Water Ridge, by any chance?' A ranger spoke as he entered the room

'Oh, no, sir. We're environmental-study majors from U.C. Boulder, just working on a paper' Sam said very convincingly until Dean decided to put in his 2 cents

'Recycle, man.' I faced palmed from behind them. The ranger isn't going to believe us now.

'Bull, you're friends with that Hailey girl, right?' The ranger asked slightly annoyed

'Sorry sir, it's my fault, I am good friends with the family and Hailey is really worried' I said pushing my way through the boys and stood in front of him looking at him name badge

'Ranger…Wilkinson' I added as the boys stood in shock behind me

'Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Black Water until the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?' The ranger said laughing looking my everywhere but the face

'Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date' I said stepping forward and the Ranger mumbled something before going to get the permit for me. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back around to face the boys

'Typical male' I said and walked outside leaving the boys to get the permit.

'Yeah…' Dean said looking down at the address on the permit

'What, you cruising for a hook up?' Sam asked slightly annoyed as I watched them walk over to me as I was leaning up against the car

'What do you mean?' Dean asked

'The coordinates point to Black Water Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find dad. Why even talk to this girl?' Sam said impatiently

'I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it' Dean said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

'What do you think Kaylee?' Sam asked as they reached me and the car

'I think that if we are going into the forest, this things hunting ground, we should be prepared and I also think you know this Sam' I said

'How would you know, you barely know me!' Sam snapped and walked to the car. I just shrugged

'Don't like my answer, don't ask for my opinion' I retorted before getting in the car

…..


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived at the address written on the permit and Dean knocked on the door. A women with long brown hair and a blank sleeveless shirt answered the door

'You must be Hailey Collins, I'm Dean, and this is Sam and Kaylee. We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy.' Dean said very professionally…for him

'Let me see some I.D' Hailey asked and I had to smile at her, she was a smart woman. Dean showed her our fake I.D

'Come on in' Hailey said opening up the door

'Thanks' Dean and Sam said I just nodded my head in thanks. I walked ahead into the kitchen to find a younger male.

'So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?' Sam asked as they entered the kitchen

'He checks in every day by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos but we haven't heard anything in over three days now' Hailey explained

'Well, maybe he can't get cell reception' Sam suggested

'He's got a satellite phone, too' Hailey replied

'Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?' Dean asked

'He wouldn't do that' the younger male snapped

'Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me' Hailey said

'You all keep pretty close tabs on each other' I stated and Hailey nodded, I smiled weakly back at her

'Can I see the pictures he sent you?' Sam asked

'Yeah' Hailey said getting them up on the computer as well as the videos. Dean and I watched the videos over the back of Sam's shoulders. I frowned as I saw something in the background

'We'll find your brother. We're heading out to Black Water Ridge first thing' Dean said

'Then maybe I'll see you there' Hailey commented.

'You can't go out there' I said firmly

'Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm going to find Tommy myself' Hailey replied staring at me. I nodded my head in respect

'I think I know how you feel' Dean said quite seriously which was unlike him

'You mind forwarding these to me?' Sam asked and I suddenly remembered the video. I assumed Sam saw the same thing which was why he asked for the videos

'Sure' she replied not really caring

We then headed off

….

Dean pulled up at a local pub

'What are we doing here? I thought we were going to a hotel room' Sam asked looking at the pub holding his laptop

'I don't know about you Sammy but I could use a drink right now' Dean said walking into the pub. Sam looked at me as if to say 'what the fuck?'

I just shrugged back and followed Dean inside with Sam following behind me. We walked through the crowd to find an empty table and Sam and I sat down while Dean got himself a beer. Sam started doing his research while I watched the people around us. There was one drunk guy checking out the waitress in a non-subtle way and I just rolled my eyes at him.

'So Black Water Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly but, still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.' Sam said as Dean sat down next to me

'Any before that?' Dean asked as Sam opened up a folder of paperwork

'Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again, in 1959, and 1936' Sam explained

'23 years' I said taking a look at the papers Sam had

'Watch this, I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out' Sam said playing the video in slow motion, in the background we saw a creature pass the tent

'Do it again' Dean sad frowning and Sam played the video again

'Kind of looks like a human' I said to myself

'That's three frames. It's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move' Sam explained

'I told you something weird was going on' Dean stated

'I got something' I said leaning forward

'In the 1959 attack, one camper survive the supposed grizzly attack, just a kid, barely crawled out of the woods alive' I said pointing at the article

'Is there a name?' Sam asked curiously and I nodded giving him the article

….

As we walked up to the front of the door I stopped Dean and Sam by the arm

'What?' Sam asked slightly annoyed

'I know you both are anxious to find John but be patient with this guy' I said and continued walking before either of them could say anything.

Dean walked up and knocked on the door

'Hello, my name is Dean and this Sam and Kaylee, we are rangers and were wondering if we could ask you some questions about your attack' Dean said kindly, glancing at me

'Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid' the man said letting us in.

'My parents got mauled by a…' The man started to say

'Grizzly? That's what attacked them' Sam said interrupting him

'The other people that missing that year, those grizzly attacks too? What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing' Dean said stepping forward. I walked pasted both of them

'Nice going being patient with him' I muttered angrily

'Look, if we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it' I said softly to the man

'I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see the difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did' the man said sadly

'We will, I promise… Please Mr. Shaw…what did you see?' I asked sitting down on the bed while Sam and Dean stood behind me

'Nothing, it moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar…like…no man or animal I ever heard.' He said softly as if reliving the moment

'It came at night?' Sam asked sitting down next to me and the man nodded

'Got inside your tent?' Sam asked again

'Got inside our cabin.' He said and I shared a confused look with Dean who shrugged

'I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break a door, it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that?' the man asked and I shook my head in response

'I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming' He said lost in his thoughts

'It killed them?' Sam asked

'Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive, well I've been asking myself that ever since. It did leave me this, though' He said and pulled down his shirt to reveal giant claw marks on his chest.

'There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of demon' the man said scared

'Spirits and Demons don't have to unlock doors. They just go through the walls' I said as we walked down the hallway of Mr. Shaw's apartment

'So it's probably something else…something corporeal' Sam suggested

'Corporeal? Excuse me, professor' Dean joked

'Shut up, so what do you think?' Sam asked

'The claws, the speed that it moves, it could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog, whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal' Dean said

'Which means we can kill it' I said with a smirk on my face

'We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there' I said and Sam nodded as we got to the car and Dean was at the boot backing a bag full of weapons

'Oh yeah, what are we going to tell her she can't go into the woods because of a big, scary monster?' Dean said sarcastically

'Yeah' Sam said seriously

'Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not just going to sit this out. No, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend' Dean said

'So finding dad's not enough? Now we got to babysit, too?' Sam asked angrily, Dean just stared at him while I looked anywhere but at the brothers

'What?' Sam said

'Nothing' Dean said with a shrug and threw the bag at him, which Sam caught easily. I sighed and got in the car.

…


	8. Chapter 8

We pulled up at the edge of the forest the next day to find Hailey and Ben with a random guy about to leave.

'You guys got room for three more?' Dean asked as we got out of the car

'You want to come with us?' Hailey asked

'Who are these guys?' the stranger named Roy asked

'Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up' Hailey said sarcastically, making me like her more and more.

'You're rangers?' Roy asked in disbelief

'That's right' Dean said

'And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?' Hailey asked judgementally

'Well, sweet heart, I don't do shorts' Dean said smugly back

'Oh, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt' Roy said angrily

'Trust us, we know how dangerous it can be' I said stepping forward

'I doubt that girly' Roy muttered and I stepped forward angrily but Dean placed a hand on my arm in warning.

'We just want to help them find their brother. That's all' Dean said as we walked past Roy and Hailey

We all started walking through the forest when I heard screams in the far distance I hesitated but couldn't say anything since the brother's don't know about my abilities yet. I hope we aren't too late.

'Roy, you said you did a little hunting?' Dean asked

'Yeah, more than a little' Roy said

'What kind of furry critters do you hunt?' I rolled my eyes at Dean, he was being a smartass.

'Mostly buck. Sometimes a bear' Roy answered

'Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?' Dean asked with a smirk. Roy grabbed Dean and pulled him back. Me and Sam shared a look and was about to get involved

'What you doing, Roy?' Dean asked but Roy just picked up a branch and stuck it into the ground revealing a bear trap as it snapped the branch

'You should watch where you're stepping…ranger' Roy said and I laughed from the back of the group

'It's a bear trap' Dean said jokily

'Well done, captain obvious' I muttered from behind him earning a glare in which I just smiled sweetly at him

'You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers, so who the hell are you?' Hailey asked Dean angrily pulling him to the side. I kept walking past them and nodded at Dean when I passed him

'Sam and I are brothers, Kaylee is a friend and we are looking for our father. He might be here. We don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat' I overheard Dean say to Hailey

'Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?' Hailey asked annoyed

'I'm telling you know, besides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman…ever…besides Kaylee' I had to laugh at that but Sam looked at me funny and since we were too far away from Dean and Hailey for normal ears to hear I just shrugged at Sam

'Thought of before with the bear trap' I explained and Sam nodded and kept walking.

'This is it. Black Water Ridge' Roy said as we stopped walking

'What coordinates are we at?' Sam asked

'35-111' Roy said as Dean and I walked up to Sam looking out into the forest

'You hear that?' Dean asked

'Yeah, not even crickets' Sam replied

'This looks like it's going to be fun' I said

'I'm going to go take a look around' Roy said

'You shouldn't go off by yourself' I said to Roy

'Don't worry about me sweetheart' Roy said condescendingly before disappearing into the forest.

'Can I shoot him?' I asked seriously and Sam chuckled at that while Dean just shook his head smirking

'All right, everybody sticks together, let's go' Dean said as we followed Roy into the forest

'Hailey! Over here!' we heard Roy called out and ran over to see a camp site destroyed

'Oh, my god' Hailey said

'Looks like a grizzly' Roy said

'Tommy!' Hailey started yelling out before Sam stopped her

'Shh…' He whispered looking out into the forest

'Why?' Hailey asked confused

'Something might still be out there' Sam whispered

'Sam, Dean' I called from the other side of the camp site and pointed to the ground

'The bodies were dragged but here, the tracks just vanish' I explain

'That's weird' Sam said

'I'll tell you what, it's no skinwalker or black dog' I said walking past them

'Hey, he could still be alive' Dean said to Hailey who was holding her brother's broken phone

'He shouldn't give her hope' I said to Sam who agreed

'Help!' A male voice called out from the forest and we all ran out into the forest but stopped after a minute or so looking around

'It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?' Hailey asked

Sam suddenly snapped his head towards me and we both were having the same thought

'Everybody back to camp!' Sam shouted as we ran back to find our packs had been taken except the boy's weapons bag

'Our packs!' Hailey cried out

'So much for my GPS and my satellite phone' Roy muttered

'What the hell's going on?' Hailey asked angrily

'It's smart' Sam said

'It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help' I added

'You mean someone…some nut job out there just stole all our gear' Roy said angrily but I ignored him.

'I need to speak with you both…in private' I said walking past Dean and Sam

'What's going on?' Dean asked

'Let me see dad's journal' Sam asked

'The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice, the speed, it all points to one thing' I said as Sam pointed to a page in John' journal

'Windigos are in the Minnesota woods or Northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west' Dean said not believing me

'Dean…you invited me because you trusted my hunting and tracking skills. So trust me' I said

'Great, well, then this is useless' Dean said holding up his gun

'We got to get these people to safety' Sam said angrily before storming off. I raised my eyebrows at Dean who just shrugged

I followed him back to the camp to find Sam was trying to get these people to move

'If you shoot this thing, you're just going to make it mad. We have to leave now' Sam said angrily

'One, you're talking nonsense, two, you're in no position to give anybody orders' Roy said stubbornly

'We never should have let you come out in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you' Sam said as I stood back and waited for the situation to explode

'You protect me?' Roy laughed

'I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night' Roy said angrily and Sam stepped forward

'It's a damn-near-perfect hunter. It's smarter than you. And it's going to hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here' Sam yelled angrily as Dean stepped forward to interrupt. I walked over to Ben

'Don't worry, we will get you out of here safe' But before Ben could reply Hailey was yelling at everyone

'Stop! Stop it. Everybody just stop'

'Look, Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him' Hailey said firmly to us

'It's getting late.' Dean said

'This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it…not in the dark' I spoke loudly to everyone

'We need to settle in and protect ourselves' Dean said

'How?' Hailey asked

'Anasazi symbols, it's for protection. The Windigos can't cross over them' I explained and Roy snorted in disbelief

'Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy' Dean said as he went and sat down opposite Sam. I sat down next to Ben and watched the boys talk, Dean was pointing to the journal and talking about saving people and hunting things.

'I'm scared' Ben admitted next to me and I looked at him

'I know, but me and my friends won't let anything happen to you or your sister ok?' I said and squeezed his shoulder.

'Help!' My head snapped up when I heard the voice yell out again. Sam and Dean were back with us now and Roy had his gun ready to shoot, not that it would do much good

'Please…'

'It's trying to draw us out' I said the boys

'Just stay cool. Stay put' Dean said

'Inside the magic circle?' Roy asked mockingly

'Help!' It called out again and suddenly something moved extremely fast past the camp and I snapped my head in the direction it went and then we heard a snarl and yell of pain.

'Ok, that's no grizzly' Roy said

'Now you want to listen to us' I said angrily

'It's ok' I heard Hailey say to Ben

'It's here' I said and then we heard a snarl coming from the edge of the camp site and the creature moving around us. Roy started shooting at it and the creature faked a sound of pain

'I hit it!' Roy said running into the forest. I bolted after him.

'Roy! Get back here you idiot!' I yelled and saw Roy stop ahead of me and then suddenly he was grabbed from above. I turned around and saw the boys running but I ran towards them

'Get back to the camp now! He is gone and it is here!' I yelled as we ran back to the camp.

When we got back Sam and Dean sat down with the others while I started to look through the camp for anything we could use.

'I mean, these types of things…they aren't supposed to be real' Hailey said confused and scared

'I wish I could tell you different' Dean said

'How do we know it's not out there watching us?' Hailey asked

'We don't' Dean replied

'I guarantee it is watching us' I said earning a look from Dean

'What? They deserve the truth' I argued and walked off into the forest since it was daylight now. I went over to the spot where Roy was taken and saw some scratches in the tree.

'Hey, you ok?' Sam said from behind me. I turned around and nodded as we walked back to camp together

'So, we've got half a chance in the daylight. And, I, for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch' Sam said and I smirked

'Hell, you know I'm in' Dean said standing up

'Me 2, but first we need to give Hailey and Ben a rundown of what we are going up against' I voiced

'I'll let you do it Kaylee, since you are the best' Dean said and I rolled my eyes playfully at him

'Windigo is a Cree Indian word. It means, 'evil that devours'. They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man, sometimes an Indian, other times a frontiers manor, or miner or hunter' I explained as Dean showed her the page from John's journal

'How's a man turn into one of those things?' Hailey asked

'It's always the same. During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help and becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp. Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities…speed, strength, immortality. If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this… less-than-human-ugly fucker of a thing. You're always hungry' I explained

'So, it that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?' Hailey asked and I winced, I really didn't want to have to answer that. I looked at Dean

'You're not going to like it' Dean stated seriously

'Tell me' she insisted

'More than anything, a Windigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps its victims alive. It stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants.' Dean explained

'If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe and we got to track it back there' Sam said

'How do we stop it from there?' Hailey asked

'Well, guns are useless and so are knives, basically we got to torch the sucker' Dean explained and I smirked

'I can't fucking wait'

We all grabbed our things and started walking through the forest with me up ahead. I was following the claw and blood marks on the tree but something was off about it. It was too easy for a Windigo.

'Dean, Sam' I called out to them and once we were away from the others I spoke up

'It's a trap' I stated

'What do you mean?' Dean asked looking around

'It is too easy to track, he is planting a trap for us, but I don't see another way we can find the it if we don't fall into the trap' I explained with a frown on my face

'That's fantastic' Sam muttered angrily.

'What do you want to do?' I asked helplessly

'We keep going, hope we can burn the fucker before it kills one of us' Dean said and walked back to Hailey and Ben

'Great plan' I muttered as me and Sam followed him and then I continued following the trail of claws and blood. We soon got to an opening where all the tracks stopped. I stopped and turned around

'This is where it stops' I said to the boys who had their weapons at the ready. I was listening to the creature run loops around us when I heard Hailey scream and saw Roy's body fall to the ground

'It's a warning' I said

'His neck's broken' Dean said as Sam helped Hailey up. We heard snarling and growling.

'Run' I whispered and then shouted it as we all took off away from the creature. I heard Ben fall behind us but Sam stopped to help him I so kept running with Dean and Hailey until I saw the creature in front of me and then suddenly it went dark.

…..


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to see Sam and a bleeding and injured Dean in front of me

'Kaylee' Sam said with a sigh of relief and Dean let out a breath he was obviously holding as well. I realised I was tied up by my hands and I could feel blood dripping down my head

'Untie me' I muttered my voice sounding like shit. Sam helped Dean sit down and then came back and untied me and helped me over to where Dean was. I wiped my forehead to find blood as I expected and I realised that my left shoulder was dislocated

'Ah fuck' I whispered, Sam and Dean looked over at me worried as I popped my shoulder back in and let out a gasp of pain as I did so.

'You sure you're all right?' Sam asked Dean

'Yeah you look like shit' I managed to say through the pain earning a laugh from Dean

'Shut up Bitch have you looked in the mirror? Where is it?' Dean asked

'It's gone for now' Sam said, I started looking around and found lots of bags. I crawled over to them as Sam helped get Hailey's brother Tommy down.

'Check it out' I called out pulling out flare guns

'Flare guns. Those will work' Dean said happily. We got all got up and Sam and Hailey were helping Tommy walk as Dean and I had flare guns at the ready. I heard a noise coming from up the tunnel

'Someone's home for supper' I whispered and not even a minute later they saw the creature walking

'We'll never out run it' Hailey said as Dean looked at her before looking at me and Sam. I nodded and Sam just sighed

'You guys thinking what I'm thinking?' Dean asked

'Yeah, are you and Kaylee going to be up to it?' Sam asked as Ben took over helping Tommy walk and Sam got out his flare gun

'We'll be fine' I said as I walked one way, opposite to the exit.

'HEY YOU UGLY BASTARD, COME AND GET ME! I TASTE GOOD' I shouted into the tunnel listening out for any noises. I couldn't hear anything, it was too quiet. But then I heard breathing from behind me. I spun around to see the creature and it swiped at me getting my arm and I aimed my flare gun at it but I missed. The creature was looking at me. I dropped the gun and snarled at it, my teeth growing longer and sharper and my fingernails turning into claws. I couldn't kill it but I could fight it long enough so the others could escape.

'I taste good!' I heard Dean call out and we both whipped out heads in that direction. Before I stop it the creature had disappeared.

'Fuck!' I said allowing my teeth and nails to go back to normal. I looked at my arm and saw it was bleeding pretty heavily. I heard to gun shots and then the creature scream in pain and then silence.

I followed the sound of the footsteps to the front of mine where the others were

'Kaylee!' Dean said coming over to me and looking at my arm.

'I'm ok' I whispered and he looked at me concerned but nodded.

…..

I was getting my arm wrapped up by a medic as the boys and Hailey were questioned by the police. I saw Hailey kiss Dean and then nodded towards me in gratitude. I nodded back as her and Ben got in the ambulance with their brother. Dean and Sam walked over to me and leant against the car with me.

'Man, I hate camping' Dean said

'Me too' Sam agreed

'Me three' I added as well

'So how did you escape the creature after it slashed your arm Kaylee?' Sam asked

'I shot at it, but missed and then I expected it to come back at me but it never did. That's when I heard Dean yelling so I figured it must have gone after Dean' I stated, the boys seemed to believe the story and I looked at the ground sighing

'Sam, you know we're going to find dad, right?' Dean said

'Yeah, I know. But in the meantime…I'm driving' Sam said with a smirk on his face. I laughed and hit Dean in his shoulder

'Shotgun!' I shouted and ran to the front passenger seat as Dean threw Sam the keys

'Wait, I am not in the backseat of my own car!' Dean said angrily but I was already in the front and I stuck my tongue out at him as he gave me the bird and got in behind me and started kicking the chair

'Ah, thanks for the back massage Dean' I said like a smart ass, instantly Dean stopped and frowned while Sam was pissing himself laughing as he started the car

'Be careful with my Baby' Dean muttered as Sam took off.

…

**Keep Reviewing If You Want More Episodes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 3**

We were currently sitting a diner going through newspapers looking for anything out of the ordinary.

'Can I get you anything else?' A blonde waitress asked, Dean looked up and smiled

'Just the check, please' Sam said sitting down, I chuckled at Dean's defeated look

'You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while…that's fun' Dean said pointing to the blonde waitress walking out the back. Sam just stared deadpanned at him.

'Here, take a look at this. I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water. Nothing. Sophie is the 3rd drowning this year in Lake Manitoc. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago' I explained trying to break the tension

'A funeral?' Sam asked confused

'Yeah, they buried an empty coffin for closure or whatever' I said with a shrug off my shoulders

'What closure? People don't just disappear, other people just stop looking for them' Sam said annoyed looking at Dean. I rolled my eyes and sat back, so much for breaking the tension.

'Something you want to say to me?' Dean asked

'The trail for dad, it's getting colder every day' Sam said angrily

'What are we supposed to do?' Dean asked frustrated

'I don't know…something…' Sam said raising his voice

'I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I want to find dad as much as you do?' Dean asked raising his voice as well. I looked around the diner making sure no one was looking.

'Yeah, I know you do' Sam said

'I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years. While you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're going to kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?' Dean said firmly

'All right' Sam said defeated. I let out a slow breath

'So…Lake Manitoc?' I asked but the brothers were just staring at each other

'Hey!' I said hitting them both in the arm

'Huh?' They both looked at me confused

'Lake Manitoc, you know the deaths and such, how far?' I asked

'About six hours drive' Dean said looking at the map

'Ok let's get going then' I said standing up leaving no room for argument

'What's up with her?' I heard Sam whisper to Dean

'She thinks it is stupid when we fight about dad' Dean whispered back

'Which I agree with' Dean added following me out to the car.

…..

'Will Carlton?' Dean asked

'Yeah, that's right' a young adult answered opening up the door

'I'm Agent Ford and this is Agent Hamill and Agent O'Shea, we're with the U.S. wildlife service' Dean said

'May we please talk to you about what happened to your sister?' I asked as we walked down to the lake

'She was about 100 yards out. That's where she got dragged down' Will explained almost in tears

'And you're sure she didn't just drown?' Dean asked

'Yeah, she was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She's as safe out there as in her own bathtub' he replied sadly

'So no splashing, no signs of distress?' Sam asked as I looked out at the river…something was off about it.

'No, that's what I'm telling you' Will said getting upset

'Did you see any shadows in the water, maybe some dark shape breach the surface?' Sam pressed on

'No, again, she was really far out there' he said trying to think back

'You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?' I asked

'No, never. Why? What do you thinks out there?' He asked confused

'We'll let you know as soon as we do' Dean said

'What about your father? Can we talk to him?' Sam asked as we looked out at an elder man sitting on the docks of the lake

'Look, if you don't mind, I mean, he didn't see anything, and he's kind of been through a lot' He said

'We understand' I said compassionately and we left him alone

'So where too now?' Sam asked

'Police station' Dean said

'Well this is going to end well' I muttered getting into the car

…..


	11. Chapter 11

'Now, I'm sorry, but why does the wildlife service care about an accidental drowning?' The local sheriff asked as we stood in his office

'You sure it's accidental?' I asked

'Will Carlton saw something grab his sister' Sam explained

'Like what? Sit, please' the sheriff said as Sam and I sat down while Dean stood behind me.

'There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Lock Ness Monster' Sheriff joked. Sam and I shared a concerned look before laughing nervously

'Yeah, right' Dean said

'Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.' The sheriff continued

'That's weird though, that's the third missing body this year' Dean said

'I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about' the sheriff said sadly

'We know'

'Anyways…All this. It won't be a problem much longer' the sheriff said sighing

'What do you mean?' Sam asked

'Well, the dam, of course' Sheriff said

'Of course, it's sprung a leak' I said trying to keep the question out of my voice

'It's falling apart and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as federal wildlife, you already knew that' the sheriff said staring at us as I nodded

'Sorry, am I interrupting?' A woman asked from the door, I quietly excused myself and walked out the front, opening up the back of the car and getting out my notes on tracking.

'Water wraths…water spirits…how can I track them?' I asked myself and was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice myself walking with Dean and Sam with the sheriff's daughter 2 blocks down the street.

'Kids are the best?' Sam said mockingly and I looked up from my notes and frowned in confusion as I looked around.

'You don't even like kids' I added

'I love kids' Dean said defensively

'Name three children that you even know' Sam said and I stared at Dean waiting for an answer

'I'm thinking' Dean said frowning and Sam and I rolled our eyes and walked into the hotel and booked a hotel room

'So there's the three drowning victims this year' Sam said once we were in the room

'And before that?' Dean asked

'Yeah, six more, spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either' Sam explained

'If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace' Dean said

'So we got a lake monster on a binge?' Sam asked

'No, this isn't a lake monster. It would leave a track and there is nothing at the lake. It's got to a water spirit or wrath. When we were out there, there was no noises, no movement, and no animals. Animals know when there are spirits around and they know when to get the hell out of the way' I explained showing them my notes

'Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it' Dean said

'Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr, where have I heard that name before?' Sam said searching through his papers

'Christopher Barr, the victim in May. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband'

'Lucas' father' Dean said sadly

'Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours, before the kid got rescued' Sam said sadly

'Maybe we have an eyewitness after all' I muttered

'No wonder that kid was so freaked out, watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over' Dean said looking at Sam

…..

'Can we join you?' Sam asked as we approached Andrea at the park the next day

'I'm here with my son' she said uncertainly

'Mind if I say hi?' Dean said and walked over to Lucas without waiting for a reply

'Tell your friend this whole 'Jerry Maguire' thing's not going to work on me' Andrea said

'I don't think that's what this is about' Sam said as we watched Dean talk to Lucas in the distance. He then made his way back to me.

'Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me, not since, his dad's accident' Andrea sad sadly

'Yeah, we heard. Sorry' Dean said

'What are the doctors saying?' Sam asked

'That it's kind of post-traumatic stress' she replied

'That can't be easy for either of you' Sam said sympathetically, I missed the rest of the conversation since I was watching Lucas

'Hey sweetie' Andrea said as Lucas handed Dean a picture

'Thanks, Lucas' Dean said as we took off and headed back to the hotel. Dean dropped us off and went to go get some food. I went and had a shower, getting changed in brown cargo pants and a black tank top. I looked into the mirror to reveal white eyes, with no pupils. I had taken my contacts out before hoping in the shower to give them a break from wearing contacts. In the distance I heard Dean's car pull up. I put my contacts back in and went outside just as Dean entered the room

'I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie' Dean said

'What do you mean?' Sam asked

'I just drove past the Carlton house, there was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead' Dean said

'He drowned?' Sam and I asked at the same time

'Yep, in the sink' Dean said

'What the hell?' Sam said in disbelief

'Maybe Kaylee is right, maybe this isn't a creature, and we're dealing with some sort of water wraith? Something that controls water…' Dean said

'…water that comes from the same place, the lake' I stated and the boys nodded in agreement

'Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, and it's running out of time' I explained

'And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere' Sam said

'This is going to happen again soon' Dean said looking over to me to see me frowning

'What is it Kaylee?' Dean asked

'I don't know…a water wraith, doesn't normally have a motive for killing people, it wouldn't need to up the count, because it would just follow the water. I think we might be dealing with a vengeful spirit that is just connected to the lake' I explained and the boys were silent.

'We know it's also connected to Bill Carlton, it took both his kids, and I've been asking around, Lucas' dad, Chris, was Bill Carlton's godson' Sam said

'Let's go pay a visit to Mr. Carlton' Dean said looking between me and Sam.

….


	12. Chapter 12

We drove over to the Carlton house to find him sitting on the dock's staring at the lake

'Mr. Carlton, we'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind' Sam said

'We're from the department…' Dean started to say but was cut off by Bill

'I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today'

'Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there?' Sam asked trying again but got no response. I placed a hand on Sam's arm stopping him from talking and slowly knelt down in front of Bill

'Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death, we think there might be a connection, to you or your family' I spoke softly

'My children are gone. It's worse than dying. Please…go away' Bill said heartbroken. I stood up and nodded towards the boys as we left Bill alone

'What do you think?' Sam asked as we got back to the car

'I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something' Dean said leaning against the car

'So now what?' Sam asked. I looked at the house confused

'Can I see the picture Lucas drew you?' I asked Dean who nodded and got it out of this jacket

'What is it?' Sam asked

'Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something' I said looking over at Dean who didn't look pleased.

'I'm sorry, it's the only lead we have' I said placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. We got into the car silently and drove to Andrea's house.

'Let me do the talking' Dean muttered, still not happy with this

'Hey Andrea, we were wondering if we could talk to Lucas' Dean asked nicely

'I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea' she said concerned

'I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes' Dean insisted almost pleading

'He won't say anything. What goods it going to do?' Andrea asked

'Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there' Sam explained almost pleading as well

'My husband, the others, they just drowned' She said trying to convince herself

'If that's what you really believe, then we'll go, but if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let Dean talk to your son' I said thinking that she just needs another women's opinion. It seemed to work because she nodded and led us to Lucas.

'Hey Lucas' Dean said knelling down next to the boy

'You remember me?' He asked but got no response from the silent boy

'I wanted to thank you for that last drawing…but the thing is I need your help again. How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was going to happen?' Dean said but got response

'Maybe you could nod yes or no, for me' still no response

'You're scared. It's ok. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mum, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you, but, see, my mum, I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day and I do my best to be brave. Maybe your dad wants you to be brave, too' Dean said talking from the heart as if no one else was there. Lucas looked up at Dean before giving him another drawing

'Thanks Lucas' Dean said smiling softy and standing up as we left.

'Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died' Sam said as we got in the car

'There are cases of children going through a traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies. What if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?' I stated but Sam wasn't sure

'It's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please' Dean said as we started driving

'All right. We got another house to find' Sam agreed looking down at the picture Lucas drew

'Only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone.' Dean said annoyed

'See this church?' Sam asked pointing to the picture

'I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here' Sam added with a smile

'Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart' Dean teased

'Just because you didn't think of it' I teased back earning a laugh from Sam

'You know, what you said about mum. You never told me that before' Sam said awkwardly

'It's no big deal' Dean replied just as awkwardly

'Oh, god, we're not going to have to hug or anything, are we?' Dean said and I hit him up against the head

'Sam is being nice, suck it up princess' I stated laughing,

'Guess we need to find out where all the churches are. So library?' Sam asked and Dean groaned

'Can't we just drive around until we find it' Dean said

'It will take too long, we don't know when the next death will be' I explained as Dean silently agreed and drove us to the nearest library. We walked into the library heading straight for the computer

'Search churches' Sam said

'I know' Dean replied annoyed as I just chuckled to myself behind them

'So there are 2 churches, one just down the road and one across the town' Dean explained

'I'll go to the one down the road, you boys go to the one across the town' I said as I left the library.

I headed down the few streets, arriving in less than 5 minutes. I looked at the church and pictured the drawing in my mind and went and knocked on the house that looked the most similar to the drawing.

'Hello?' A an elderly lady answered the door

'Sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if a little boy lived here, possibly who wears a blue ball cap and has a red bicycle?' I asked knowing it was a weird question

'No, not here' she replied confused and just as I was about to turn and leave she stopped me

'But it sounds like your describing Peter Sweeney. He went missing 35 years ago. I am not sure of the details, but he was in my son's year at school. He used to hang out with Bill Carlton and the sheriff, what is this about?' She asked still confused

'I am just doing a paper on unsolved disappearances for my journalism degree, I am sorry if I bothered you in any way' I explained and with a small smile I left the house. I got out my phone and called Dean

'Hello'

'You find anything?' I asked

'We found the boy's mother, he disappeared 35 years ago, was supposed to ride straight home but never arrived and never was found, and check this out, his mother described it as being worse than dying' Dean explained as I continued to walk down the street, heading towards the Carlton house

'Same thing Bill said, well I found out that the boy, Peter used to hang out with Bill Carton and the Sheriff growing up' I explained

'I guess we need to talk to Bill Carlton whether he wants to talk or not' Dean said firmly

'I'll meet you there' I hung up before he could answer. I walked to the closest forest edge and ran as fast as I could through the trees and came out at the Carlton house not even a minute later. I saw Bill sitting on the docks as if he hadn't moved since we last spoke to him. I could hear what he was saying, even though I was far away.

'You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want' I heard Bill say to the lake, knowing it was Peter's spirit he was talking to. He got up and walked over to a boat. I ran over to him.

'Bill, you don't have to do this' I tried to reason with him. I grabbed his arm and tried to stop him from getting in the boat. I heard the boy's calling out to Mr. Carlton and then they saw me trying to stop him. Bill stepped one foot into the boat while I had a grip on him when suddenly a strong invisible force hit me and threw me far away from Bill and into the trees

'Kaylee!' I head Dean shouting while running towards me but I saw Bill's boat leaving the shore

'Stop Bill!' I shouted back and Dean nodded and spun around to see Sam calling out to Bill but it was too late, the same force that threw me had taken the boat under and Bill Carton with it. Sam and Dean came over to me and helped me up, I wasn't bleeding but I was having trouble walking so they helped me back to the car.

We drove to the sheriff's office but I stayed in the car to rest as the boys went into the office. I was trying to not fall asleep because I knew it would be a bad idea in my state when I saw Andrea and Lucas leave the station. Lucas looked terrified. He looked at me through the car and trying to pull toward me but Andrea hadn't seen me so she just kept walking the other way. I mouthed to Lucas I would protect him but I don't know if he understood me or not. I was so concerned about Lucas that I didn't even hear Sam and Dean come back until Sam slammed the door closed.

'Bad news?' I asked sitting up in pain.

'Sheriff found out we aren't wildlife and we need to leave his town' Sam explained and I groaned

'Great…' I muttered thinking back to Lucas.

'Ah, the interstate's the other way' Sam said as I watched Dean drive the opposite way.

'I know' Dean said but not elaborating

'But, Dean, this job, I think it's over.' Sam said trying not to start a fight

'I'm not so sure' Dean whispered

'If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, cased close. The spirit should be at rest' Sam explained carefully

'All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? What if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?' Dean asked

'Why would you think that?' Sam asked concerned

'It's because of Lucas isn't it?' I asked and Dean remained silent

'I saw him come out of the office, he was a mess, he was terrified' I explained

'I just don't want to leave town till I know the kid's ok' Dean said softly

'Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?' Sam asked semi-seriously

'Shut up' Dean replied, we got out of the car and I heard splashing coming from the house. I ran over to the door ignoring the looks from Dean and Sam and wasn't even going to knock when the door suddenly opened revealing a terrified Lucas.

'Lucas?!' Dean said as Lucas grabbed his hand and led us to the bathroom where we saw water on the floor

'Stand back' Sam said as he tried to kick down the door, without caring I kicked down the door with ease. I ran in and grabbed Andrea and tried to pull her out of the water, the spirit was strong though. Sam came over and tried to help but the water threw him into a fall.

'Stay back' I shouted and with my hands in the water, I turned my fingers into claws. I heard Peter in the distance

'No!' as I used my strength to pull Andrea out of the water. Sam ran over and covered her with a towel as my claws quickly turned back into fingers without anyone noticing. I looked over to Sam who was holding Andrea and Dean who was holding Lucas. It was over…for now.

…..


	13. Chapter 13

'Can you tell me?' I asked as I was sitting down next to Andrea as the sun was coming up.

'No, it doesn't make any sense. I'm going crazy' Andrea said almost crying. I placed my hand on her arm in comfort

'No, you're not. Please, tell me what happened, everything.' I pleaded with her

'I heard…I thought I heard…there was this voice' Andrea said confused

'What did it say?' I asked thinking back to the voice I heard

'It said, come play with me' She said and started crying

'What's happening?' She asked me but before I could say anything Dean, Lucas and Sam walked back into the room

'Chris Barr's drowning, it was connected to the sheriff' Dean said with realization

'Bill and the sheriff, they both were involved with Peter' Sam said

'I'm pretty sure I already told you boys that' I muttered

'Lucas?' Dean said as we saw the kid leave the house and walk into the backyard. He stopped at a spot and looked up at Dean

'You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, ok?' Dean said, Andrea was about to object when I spoke up

'I'll go with you' I said and nodded to the boys before walking the mother and child back into the house

'What is going on?' Andrea asked scared

'I'm not sure' I answered though I knew exactly what was going on. I watched as they dug up a bike and then the sheriff showed up pointing a gun at them. Andrea ran outside but I stayed in the house with Lucas

'Come play with me' I heard the spirits voice and looked at Lucas who heard it too.

'Lucas' I said as he started walking out the front door and out to the lake

'Dean!' I called out as I followed Lucas to the lake.

'Lucas!' Andrea called out as we got closer to the lake. I stepped in front of Lucas, standing in between Lucas and the lake

'Come play with me' the voice rang out again and Lucas tried to get around me but I stopped him. I saw the other running towards me when I left something grab onto my foot. I made eye contact with Dean before I was pulled into the lake. I opened my eyes underwater and saw Lucas with me. I held onto Lucas tightly and tried to swim upwards. I felt something pulling me down and I saw Peter holding my leg. I tried to kick him in the face but he just grabbed onto my other leg. I saw above me Sam and Dean jumping into the water. I pushed Lucas up into the arms of Dean as I saw the Sheriff walking into the lake. I looked at Peter who let go off me and went over to Jake and pulled him down into the depths of the water, disappearing. I felt myself start to grow dizzy when just as I felt myself start to fade a hand grabbed onto mine and pulled me up out of the water and onto the shore. I started coughing out water and opened my eyes to see Sam above me looking worried.

'Are you ok?' Sam asked

'Where is Lucas and Dean?' I asked and Sam looked to the other side of me. I followed his gaze to find the too laying there both alive and safe. I sighed and closed my eyes in exhaustion

'Are you ok?' Sam asked again and I nodded. I felt a hand on my own much smaller than an adult. I looked over to see Lucas holding me hand concerned. I smiled at him

'I told you I would protect you' I muttered and Lucas nodded and smiled.

….

'Look, we're not going to save everybody' Sam said as we were getting ready to leave the next day

'I could have saved him, Peter was pulling me down when Jake got in the lake, I could have stopped Peter' I said softly

'You were basically unconscious Kaylee, and if you had stopped Peter, you could have died' Sam said to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

'Sam, Dean, Kaylee' we heard Lucas shout out as we saw Andrea and Lucas come over.

'We're glad we caught you. We made you some lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself' Andrea said proudly

'Can I give it to them now?' Lucas asked

'Of cause' she said softly as Lucas handed Dean the sandwiches

'Come on, Lucas, let's load this in the car.' Dean said as they walked over to the car.

'How you holding up?' Sam asked

'It's just going to take a long time to sort through everything, you know?' Andrea replied

'Andrea…I'm sorry' I said softly

'You've saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas' Andrea explained

'Sam, Kaylee, move your ass, we're going run out of daylight before we hit the road!' Dean called out as we said our goodbye. I jumped in the back of the car.

'Kaylee, how did you manage to pull Andrea out of the water when I couldn't?' Sam asked confused.

'I'm not sure, probably just adrenaline' I explained which seemed to make him happy.

'If anyone wakes me up I'll kill them' I stated before leaning back and closing my eyes.

…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to the door sound of the opening. I knew it was Sam coming home because I heard him leave. I thought about getting up and putting some clothes on since I was only in my black boyleg underwear and dark blue t-shirt but I was too lazy to get up.

'Morning sunshine!' Sam said turning on the lights earning a groan from Dean as we sat up.

'What time is it?' Dean asked sleepily

'Oh, it's about 5.45' Sam said wide awake

'In the morning?' Dean asked

'Yep' I muttered sitting up and stretching earning a look from the boys

'What?' I asked innocently and Dean just groaned while Sam laughed

'Did you get any sleep last night?' I asked Sam while Dean looked over at Sam thinking the same thing

'Yeah, I got a couple of hours' Sam lied

'You liar, I was up at 3 and you were watching George Foreman infomercials' I stated as I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door and Dean sat up

'What can I say? Riveting TV!' Sam joked

'When's the last time you got a good night sleep?' Dean asked his eyes lingering on my ass a little too long as I walked into the bathroom and shut the door and locked it. I took out my contacts and looked at the white eyes staring back at me.

'I don't know. A little while I guess. It's not a big deal' I heard Sam say through the door

'Yeah, it is!' I shouted through the door

'I appreciate your concern…' Sam started to yell back so I could hear but Dean stopped him

'She isn't concerned about you. It's your job to keep our asses alive! So we need you sharp' Dean said half joking half serious. I took of my clothes and jumped in the shower but I could still here the boys talking about Jess. I chuckled to myself when I heard Dean say he is never afraid. I closed my eyes and blocked out the rest of their conversation so I could have some peace and quiet to myself. I couldn't help but think it's been a couple of months since I started working with the boys and I still have managed to keep my abilities secret. I knew I'd have to tell them sooner or later but I know Dean, he has been wired to hate everything supernatural. No matter what. I turned off the shower and jumped out putting my contacts back in and chucking on some denim shorts and light grey t-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom just as Dean hung up the phone.

'We got a job?' I asked collecting my stuff

'Maybe, an old acquaintance of mine and Dad's just called, we helped him out a while ago with a poltergeist and he thinks something is going on that we can help with. He wants to talk in person' Dean explained as we all gather out things and got in the car.

….


	15. Chapter 15

'Thanks for making the trip so quick, I ought to be doing you guys a favour, not the other way around' Jerry said as we arrived at his work which was some sort of airport

'Dean and your dad really helped me out' Jerry told Sam

'Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?' Sam asked

'Poltergeist? I loved that movie!' Some random worker called out as we walked past. I raised an eyebrow at Dean who just shrugged

'Nobody is talking to you, keep walking!' Jerry called back

'Damn right it was a poltergeist practically tore our house apart. I'll tell you something. If it wasn't for you and your dad I probably wouldn't be alive' Jerry said to Dean who smiled smugly

'Your dad said you are off to college, that's right?' Jerry asked Sam

'Yeah, I was. I'm…taking some time off' Sam replied awkwardly. I rolled my eyes really wishing we would get to the point of why we were here.

'He was really proud of you, I could tell. He talked about you all the time' Jerry said which I could tell made Sam really surprised but happy.

'Speaking of your father, I tried to get a hold of him but I couldn't. How is he doing anyways?' Jerry asked

'He is…wrapped up in a job right now' Dean replied awkwardly

'Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam and Kaylee, even trade right?' Jerry joked

'Jerry, why are we here?' I asked finally losing patience

'I got something I want you guys to hear. I listened to this and well, it sounded like it was up your alley, normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for the United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours' Jerry replied sadly putting in the disc as Sam and Dean sat down and I stood behind Dean. We listened to the man saying mayday and then getting cut out by static and finally a weird noise came through and then silence.

'Took off from here…crashed about two hundred miles up. Other saying mechanical failure, cabin depressurized somehow, nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board, only seven survived. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert, he is a good friend of mine. Chuck is pretty broken up about it, like it was his fault' Jerry explained as he took the disc out

'You don't think it was?' I stated

'No, I don't' He replied firmly

'Jerry, we're going to need passenger manifests, a list of the survivors…' Sam stared listing

'Right, and we'll need to take a look at the wreckage' Dean finished for him

'The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage…fellows in NTSB has it lockdown in an evidence warehouse. No way have I got that clearance' Jerry explained and I placed a hand on Dean's shoulder letting him know I can get us badges.

'No problem' Dean said with a smile as we left.

….

'You've been in there forever' Sam complained as Dean and I walked out of a copy store

'Can't rush perfection' Dean said holding up his and Sam's fake homeland security badges.

'Homeland security? It's pretty illegal. Even for us' Sam said taking his badge

'Well, something new. You know, people haven't seen it a thousand times' Dean said as we got into the car

'All right, so what you got?' Dean asked

'Well, there is definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder' Sam explained as I sat forward my head sticking in between the 2 front chairs.

'Listen' Sam said as he pressed play

'No survivors!' A creepy voice said

'No survivors?' I asked

'But there were 7 survivors' I stated confused and Dean and Sam shrugged just as confused

'So what you think? A haunted flight?' Dean asked me

'There is a long history of spirits and death omens on planes, on ships like phantom travellers. Do you remember flight 401?' I asked

'Right, the one that crasher, and the airlines salvaged some of its parts and put it in other planes. The spirits of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those parts' Sam stated

'Maybe we have a similar deal' I stated

'All right, so which survivors we have to talk to first?' Dean asked

'Third on the list, Max Jaffe' Sam said pointing to the list

'Why him?' I asked

'For one, he lives around here and two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did' Sam explained

'What makes you say that?' Dean asked

'Oh, I spoke to his mother, and she told me where to we can find him. Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital' Sam said looking from me to Dean

'Ok, you boys take the hospital, I'll take the warehouse' I suggested and Dean looked like he was about to argue but didn't after seeing me glare at him.

'Fine' Dean agreed and started the car

'Drop me at the shops down the road' I said sitting back

'Why?' Sam asked

'I have to look the part' I said with a smile.

….


	16. Chapter 16

After the boys dropped me off outside a simple cheap clothes store. I walked around and picked out a 3 quarter sleeve white button up shirt and a knee-length black shirt. I got some simple slip-on shoes and went to the counter.

'Hey there, how can I help you?' A lady asked barely paying attention to me. I raised my eyebrow at her before placing my clothes on the bench

'I would like to buy these' I stated plainly and paid with my credit card. I stared walking to the warehouse and stopped in the bushes just outside the building and changed clothes. I walked past the guards showing them my fake badge smiling sweetly at them. I easily found my way to the wreckage and pulled out Dean's homemade EMF meter. I laughed to myself, looking at the 'modified' Walkman. I noticed the emergency door handle was picking up some frequencies.

'What is that?' I muttered to myself as I scrapped some black stuff into a vial. I heard some real homeland security men arrive at the front so I took off out the back and jumped over the high fence with ease and in less than a minute I was walking down the street with my normal clothes on. My other clothes in the bush, I got out my phone and called Dean

'Hey, where are you?' Dean asked

'Just finished with the wreckage, walking down the main street. I found some weird black shit that I took a scrapping of' I explained

'Max told us that he saw a man rip open the emergency exit door in the middle of the flight' Dean explained

'Huh' I stated, thinking about what could cause that

'What?' I heard Sam ask, I must be on loud speaker

'I got the scrapping from the emergency exit' I explained

'He also said the man had pitch black eyes' Dean explained causing me to pause slightly in my step

'Sounds about right, come get me, I'm in front of the shop you dropped me off at' I said and hung up. Not even 5 minutes later Dean and Sam pulled up in front of me.

'So, we need to find out what this black stuff is' I explained showing Sam the vile

'Maybe Jerry has something we can use' Sam asked Dean who shrugged

'Worth a shot'

….

'This stuff is covered in sulphur' Jerry said looking at it under the microscope and then at us as we stood waiting for him to finish

'You sure?' Sam asked

'Take a look for yourself' Jerry said walking away to muttering about firing an idiot. I looked down the microscope and sighed

'Yeah, it's sulphur' I agreed

'There is not too many things that leave behind sulphuric residue' Dean said looking at Sam

'Demonic possession?' Sam stated

'That would explain how a mortal man would've the strength to open up the emergency hatch' Dean continued

'And his black eyes' I added

'If he got possessed, it's possible' I explained

'You know, this goes way beyond floating over a bed, or barf from pea soup. It's one thing to possess a person, but to use him to take down an entire airplane?' Dean said confused

'You ever heard something like this before?' Sam asked

'Nope' I replied and Dean shook his head. We headed off after thanking Jerry and started driving back to the hotel we were staying in.

'How was the witness?' I asked from the back seat

'Freaked out' Sam said with a sigh

'As he should be, seeing something like that' He continued and I nodded

'Yeah, it certainly would mess with your head'

'We need library books' Sam added as Dean stopped in at the library we were driving past.

'Ok, demon books…' Sam muttered walking off down a hall. I leant against the counter as Dean chatted up the librarian. Sam walked back with his arms full off books and stopped and stared at Dean and looked at me as if to say 'really'. I just shrugged as Sam dropped the books on the bench. After we had rented them out, we jumped back in the car and drove to the hotel room.

Once back at the hotel, Sam jumped right on the laptop and started researching, while Dean and I looked through books.

'Every religion and every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right?' Sam said looking over at Dean and me

'Yeah but not one described anything like this' Dean said

'Well that's not exactly true. You see, according Japanese believes certain demons are behind some disasters, both natural and manmade' I explained

'One causes earthquake, and other causes disease. And this causes plane crashes?' Sam added and then asked confused but I didn't reply

'All right, so what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times, and found a way to ratchet up the body count?' Dean suggested as he walked over to Sam

'Yeah and you know, who knows how many planes he's brought down before this one?' Sam added a horrible thought. Dean sighed and looked away put out a little bit

'What?' I asked

'I don't know, I mean this is not a normal gig, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for their own sake. I wish that dad was here' Dean said getting stressed

'Yeah, me too' Sam added softly

'Look, John isn't here so it just us 3, your right Dean, demons don't want anything but they do have a lot of weaknesses, holy water, crosses, exorcisms' I stated as I pulled out some bottles of holy water, some silver crosses and a book on exorcisms. Dean and Sam walked over to me to have a look

'Can I have a look at this?' Sam asked pointing at the book. I nodded as Sam took it over to his bed

'What was the demon doing that you 2 and dad hunted?' Sam asked

'The demon we went up against with dad…it was destroying families by possessing the father and making him kidnap his family for 5 days and then killing them. It didn't kill the father though, just left him to see what he had done…' Dean replied with a pained look on his face.

'How did you stop it?' Sam asked

'The exorcism on page 6' I replied, thinking back to that day. My eyes had just turned white for the first time. It freaked the hell out of me. I also discovered that even though I have the eyes of a demon, the normal weaknesses don't affect me and the only other skill of a demon I had was that I could pull demons out a human bodies. I just use the exorcism book as a cover. I was brought out of my thoughts by Dean's phone ringing.

'Hello?' Dean answered the phone

'_Dean, its Jerry'_

'Oh, hi, Jerry'

'_My pilot friend...Chuck Lambert is dead'_

'Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?'

'_He and his buddy went up in a small twin, but an hour ago, the plane went down'_

'Where this happened?'

'_60 miles west of here, in Nazareth'_

'I will try to ignore the irony in that' Dean muttered as I hit him up the side of the head

'_Sorry?'_

'Nothing' Dean said quickly rubbing his head where I hit him.

'Jerry, hang on there. I will catch up with you soon' Dean hung up looking over at Sam who had stopped reading

'Another crash?' Sam asked and Dean nodded

'Let's go' I said getting my stuff together

'Where?' Sam asked though it was kind of obvious

'Nazareth' Dean said glancing at me and then Sam who smiled weakly

…..


	17. Chapter 17

'Sulphur?' Dean asked and Jerry nodded looking up from the microscope that had scrapings from the most recent crash under it.

'Great…' I muttered

'All right, so there're two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert' Sam stated leaning back in the seat he was sitting in

'This demon sounds like it was going after him' Dean added

'With all respect to Chuck, if that's the case that would be the good news' Sam said looking at the laptop in front of him

'What's the bad news?' I asked curiously

'Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes on the fly. And get this, so did the flight 2485' Sam explained and Dean and I shared a look

'40 minutes?' I asked just to make sure and Sam nodded

'What does that mean?' Jerry asked

'It's biblical numerology. You know, Noah's ark, it rained for forty days' Dean explained

'That number means death' I concluded

'I went back and there were six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes on' Sam stated

'Any survivors?' Dean asked

'No. Or not until now at least, until 2485 for some reason' Sam replied

'Remember what the EVP said?' I said looking from Dean to Sam

'No survivors' I continued

'It's going after all the survivors. To finish the job' Dean concluded

'You think you could make a fake flight survey?' I asked Sam who shrugged

'Why?' Jerry asked curiously

'We need to see who out of the survivors are flying soon' I explained and Jerry nodded understanding, we soon left Jerry's work and got in the car.

'Here' I said giving Sam a list of the survivors contact details. My phone started buzzing in my pocket and got it out and looked at it confused.

'Hello?' I answered confused

'_Kaylee, its Kane' _

'What's wrong Kane?' I asked concerned Dean looking at me in the rear view mirror while Sam called the survivors

'_Tully has been killed' _

'What?! How?' I asked suddenly

'_It looks like the work of a vamp, I know you can't come help but can you just tell me the easiest ways to kill one' _Kane begged on the phone

'Sure, wooden/silver stake to the heart, holy water hurts them, best way is to chop of their head and burn them' I explained

'_Thank you Kaylee' _

'Kane…I'm sorry…please tell me how it goes' I said before hanging up.

'You ok?' Dean asked looking at me concerned

'A friend was killed, just had to let her brother know how to kill the thing that did it' I explained shrugging but Dean knew I was suffering.

'All right, that takes care of Blane Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying any time soon' Sam said getting off the phone

'Who would want to fly after what they went through' I added

'Good point, the only wild card is the fly attendant, Amanda Walker' Sam explained

'Her sister Karen said her flight leaves in Minneapolis at 8pm, that's her first night back on the job'

'It sounds like just our luck…' I muttered as the boys looked at me confused

'Dean, this is a 5 hour drive, even with you behind the wheel. It is now 4.30pm, we will never make it' I said worried

'I'm calling her again' Sam stated

'We will make it' Dean said determined and put his foot on the gas

….


	18. Chapter 18

'It will boarding in thirty minutes.' I said as we ran into the airport

'Okay, we still have some cards left to play. We need to find a phone.' Dean said looking around the busy airport

'_Airport services' _I heard a female say as Dean picked up a phone

'I'm at gate 13' Dean said in a hurry

'_Who do you want to call, sir?' _

'I'm trying contact with an Amanda Walker, she is a flight attendant on a flight hm... Flight 424.' Dean said as Sam was trying to listen to the conversation. I leant against the pole listening to the conversation between Dean and Amanda resulting in her hanging up and boarding the plane.

'So time for plan B?' I asked

'We need to get on that plane' Sam said

'Just hold on a sec' Dean said rushed

'Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is going to crash' Sam said hurried as I looked up at the time

'Boarding in 3 minutes' I added

'I know!' Dean yelled

'Ok, then we are getting on that plane, finding the demon and exorcise it' I said

'Look, I'll get the tickets, you just go get whatever you can out of the trunk, whatever will make it through security, meet me back here in 5 minutes.' Sam said as he started to walk away

'Are you okay?' I asked Dean noticing that he was looking very ill

'No, not really.' Dean said softly

'Why? What's wrong?' I asked confused

'I kind of have this problem with...' Dean started to say before trailing off

'Flying?' Sam asked

'It's never been an issue until now.' Dean said raising his voice in hysteria

'You're joking, right?' Sam asked looking at me with his eyebrows raised

'Do I look like I'm joking?! Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?!' Dean yelled, now in full blown hysteria

'Fine, Sam and I will go' I stated shrugging

'What?! No' Dean said getting frustrated

'Look, that plane is leaving in a minute, either we all go, or me and Kaylee do, I am seeing now other option' Sam argued

'Man!' Dean said undecided

'Dean, your emotions are all over the place, you would be wide open to demonic possession, so you are staying here. Sam, I am going to get the tickets, you get my book holy water and Dean's homemade Walkman and met me at the gate' I ordered leaving no room for argument as I walked off

…


	19. Chapter 19

'Ok, we have 32 minutes and counting to track this thing down or whoever it's possessing anyway and perform a full exorcism' I said as we got into our seats and the plane took off

'Yeah, on crowd airplane, that's going to be easy' Sam added looking around

'One step at a time Sam, we need to find out who it is possessing' I said

'Well, it's usually somebody with some sort of weakness you know, a chink in the armour that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction, or some sort of emotional distress' Sam explained

'Which is why it was best Dean didn't come on the flight…hey! Isn't this Amanda's first flight back on the job?' I asked

'If I'd be here I'd be messed up' Sam added and looked up the walkway

'So that must be her, I'm going to go talk to her' Sam said getting up from his seat

'What is your plan if she is already possessed?' I asked

'Um… didn't think of that' Sam confessed laughing slightly

'Ok…something subtle…what about saying Christo?' I offered

'God in Latin…nice. Ok I'll be back' Sam said before walking up to Amanda. I looked around the plane looking for any sign of the demon. I could feel it on board. I looked through my book and found an exorcism that would send it back to hell.

'There is no demon in her and there is no demon getting in her' Sam said sitting back down next to me after a few minutes

'So, it could be anywhere on the plane' I muttered

'Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is going to work. The Rituale Romanum.' I explained showing him the book

'The first part expels the demon from the body and makes it manifest' Sam read

'Which actually makes it more powerful' I stated

'How?' Sam asked

'It doesn't need to possess someone anymore, it can just break out and go on its own' I explained

'Why is that something we want?' Sam asked confused

'Because it means we can send it back to hell, once and for all, using this second part' I added showing him the book

'First things first, we got to find it' Sam stated pulling out Dean's Walkman and started walking down the walkway. I re-read the second part of the exorcism over and over again trying to memorise it as the first part wasn't needed if I was around since I could just pull the demon out of the body

'I couldn't find anything…how much time we got?' Sam asked

'15 minutes…maybe you missed someone?' I asked as the the co-pilot walked past us and I felt my demon senses spike

'Christo' I muttered earning a shudder from the co-pilot and then he turned to us, his eyes were black. The possessed man turned away and walked out the back to the coffee station.

'This is our chance' Sam muttered as we hurried to the coffee station and as Sam walked through the doors he was tackled by the demon. Sam turned it around and soon pinned him down as he poured holy water on him, causing him to burn as if it was acid. At that moment Amanda walked in

'Oh my god! What are you doing?' She screamed but I covered her mouth quickly

'Calm down Amanda, we are saving the lives of everyone on this plane. We need you to outside and make sure no one comes in' I said kindly but she wouldn't hear it. She tried to argue with me but I grabbed her shoulders.

'Amanda! NOW!' I yelled leaving no room for argument. I turned back around just in time to hear the demon taunt Sam about his dead girlfriend Jessica and then knock Sam out. The demon tried to sit up but I sat on him, holding him down.

'I know what you are!' The demon sneered

'Then you know what I can do' I whispered and my eyes glowed white even while I was wearing the contacts and suddenly the black mist which was the demon was pulled out of the co-pilot. I got off the co-pilot just as Sam sat up

'What happened" He asked just as the plane's power went dead and started to drop

'Demon is in the plane' I shouted so I could be heard over the screams of the other people. I was about to start the second part of the exorcism when the plane was strategically thrown causing me to lose the book and a large trolley smashed me into a wall and the cupboard contents, which consisted of cups, cutlery and trays, fell onto me

'Timendus est Deus e sancto suo… ipse potentiam dat et… Gloria Patri' Sam shouted into the air and suddenly the demon was gone and the plane was normal again. Sam ran over to me and chucked off the trolley and other items which we covering me to see my lip had been split open badly. He knelt down in front of me.

'Kaylee…' He whispered concerned. I looked up at him and smiled weakly

'Good job' I muttered as he helped me up.

…


	20. Chapter 20

'What happened?!' Dean exclaimed upon seeing my bruised and bloodied face

'It all good, let's just get out of here' I muttered as we started to walk away

'What's wrong Sam?' Dean asked and I looked over at Sam sympathetically

'The demon knew about Jessica' Sam muttered

'Sam, these things, they can read minds, they lie' Dean explained and Sam nodded

'Yeah…ok' Sam muttered as we got back to the car.

'Kaylee, your lip needs to be stitched' Sam stated as we got in and started driving to meet up with Jerry

'I'm fine' I muttered, I hated needles.

'Kaylee, we are getting you stitched once we get to Jerry, got it!' Dean stated firmly and I simply rolled my eyes at him as I pressed a cloth to my lip

'No one knows what you guys did, but I do. Lots of people could have been killed. Your dad would be real proud' Jerry said as Sam was stitching me up.

'Fuck' I muttered as Sam was stitching my lip

'I wanted to ask you, how did you get my number anyways?' Dean asked

'Your dad gave it to me?' He stated earning Sam to flinch hurting my lip

'Ouch' I muttered moodily

'You talked to him?' I asked as Sam apologised and finished up with my lip

'Not really, I tried to call him, but his voicemail said to call you' He explained and said his farewell

'This doesn't make any sense man, I've got called dad's phone like fifty times. It's been out of service' Sam said as we got into the car and Dean called John's number

'_This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. He can help.'_

…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 5**

'Sam, wake up' I spoke softly shaking Sam awake who was having a nightmare in the front of the car

'I take it I was having a nightmare?' Sam asked rubbing his eyes as I sat back and grabbed my bag of chips I was eating

'Yeah, another one' Dean said slightly annoyed while I offered some chips to Sam who took a handful

'Hey, at least he got some sleep' I added with a shrug earning a glare from Dean through the rear view mirror

'Dude don't even glare at me like that' I said, we were all a bit on edge for our own reasons, Sam's nightmares, Dean's worried about his brother and I was worried about Kane, I hadn't heard back from him since he called on the last case about how to kill a Vampire.

'Hey, you know, sooner or later, we're going to talk about this' Dean said looking over to Sam

'Are we here?' Sam asked ignoring the question

'Smooth...' I chuckled

'Yep. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio.' Dean said, his grip on the steering wheel tightening as he turned off the car

'So, what do we think really happened to this guy?' Sam asked sleepily

'That's what we're going to find out. Let's go.' Dean said getting out of the car as I poured the last bit of the chip packet into my mouth and got out as well, we walked into the morgue and saw an empty desk and a man sitting at his own desk next to it. I took a quick look at the name on the empty desk and saw it was really hard to pronounce

'Hey' the man said nicely

'Hey' Dean replied and we stood there awkwardly for a moment

'Can I help you?' the worker asked

'Yeah, we're the... med students' Dean said making up on the spot, he always was good at making up stories

'Sorry?' the worker asked confused

'Oh, doctor...Fliglavitch didn't tell you? I talked to him on the phone. We're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper' I explained

'Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch' the worker said still slightly confused

'Oh Well, he said, uh oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind showing us the body, do you?' Dean said hopefully

'Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him, if you want' the worker said

'An hour? We got to be heading back to Columbus. Look man, this paper's half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out?' Dean tried to explain

'Look, man, No' the worker snapped rudely

'I'm going to hit him in his face, I swear' Dean muttered to Sam and I. Sam stepped forward and placed some money on the desk

'Follow me' the worker said as he got up and started walking away

'Dude, I earned that money' Dean said to Sam annoyed while I laughed

'You won it in a poker game.' Sam stated

'Yeah.' Dean said as if to say 'what's your point'. We followed the worker to another room which had a body laid down on the table with a sheet covering it.

'The newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding.' Sam half stated, half asked

'More than that. They practically liquefied' the worker explained, showing us the man's eyes which were now just holes in the head.

'Any sign of a struggle, maybe somebody did it to him?' Dean asked as I looked at the eyes confused. Something was bugging me about them, you know apart from the fact that there is nothing there

'Nope, besides the daughter, he was all alone' the worker explained

'What's the official cause of death?' Sam asked

'Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm. Something burst up in there, that's for sure.' the worker explained

'What do you mean?' I asked

'Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blooding his skull than anyone I've ever seen' the worker stated staring at the body

'But the eyes? What would cause something like that?' I asked

'Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims' the worker explained

'Yeah, you ever see exploding eyeballs?' Dean asked in disgust as I ran my finger along the inside of the eye socket

'That's a first for me. But, hey, I'm not the doctor' the worker said staring at me as if I was crazy

'Think we could take a look at that police report? You know, for our paper?' Sam asked

'I'm not really supposed to show you...' the worker trailed off, silently asking for more money. I rolled my eyes and walked out to the car, thinking back to those eyes.

'Might not be one of ours, might just be some freak medical thing' Sam said as Dean and he met me out the front

'How many times in dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?' Dean stated

'Uh, almost never' Sam admitted

'Alright, let's go talk to the daughter' I said as we got in the car

'Hey Kaylee, why did you feel the need to stick your finger in his eye socket?' Sam asked confused while Dean gagged a little bit

'The wound was rough, it wasn't smooth...the grooves...kind of felt like fingers' I described frowning slightly

...


	22. Chapter 22

'Feel like we're underdressed' Dean muttered as we walked into the victims' house, there were people in the house celebrating the life of the victim. I let out a long breath

'I hate funerals' I said looking around

'Can you show us to Donna?' I asked a random man as he walked past. The old man lead us out to the backyard and pointed over to 3 girls sitting on stone chairs. I hung back a bit to look around as Dean and Sam walked over to them. I noticed one of the blondes look at the boys and her mouth opened slightly in awe. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

'You must be Donna, right?' Dean said

'Yeah.' The brunette said

'Hi, uh... We're really sorry' Sam said awkwardly

'Thank you' She replied kindly

'I'm Sam. This is Dean. We worked with your dad' Sam explained

'You did?' Donna asked confused

'Yeah. This whole thing, I mean, a stroke' Dean started to say but was cut off

'I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now' her friend sitting next to her said a bit rudely

'It's okay, I'm okay' Donna said

'Were there ever any symptoms? Dizziness, migraines?' I asked walking over to them

'Who are you?' The girl that was checking out the boys snapped, I raised my eyebrows

'I'm a friend of the boys' I spoke firmly

'No' Donna said shaking his head

'That's because it wasn't a stroke' a younger girl said turning around to face us

'Lily, don't say that' Donna said to her sister

'What?' Sam asked

'I'm sorry, she's just upset' Donna tried to explain

'No, it happened because of me' Lily said stressed

'Sweetie, it didn't' Donna said

'Lily, why would you say something like that?' I asked softly sitting down next to her

'Right before he died, I said it' she whispered to me

'You said what?' I asked

'Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror. She took his eyes, that's what she does' Lily spoke softly to me almost in tears. I took her hand in mine

'That's not why dad died. This isn't your fault' Donna said kindly to her sister

'I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?' I asked her

'No, I don't think so' Lily replied thinking

'Then it's not your fault darling' I said with a small smile as I got up and we went back inside

'We should check out the bathroom' I said softly as we walked up stairs

'The Bloody Mary legend, did Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?' Sam asked

'Not that I know of' Dean said and looked over at me

'What about you Kaylee?' He asked and I shook my head

'I mean, everywhere else, all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary and as far as we know, nobody dies from it' I said looking down at the blood stained tiles

'Hey well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening. The place where the legend began?' Dean theorise

'But according to the legend, the person who says...the person who says you know what gets it. But here...' Sam said not wanting to say Bloody Mary with a mirror next to him. I chuckled.

'Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah' Dean finished

'Never heard anything like that before' I added

'Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror. And the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, "you know who" scratches your eyes out' Dean stated looking over at me

'I did say that his eye sockets felt like finger grooves' I said with a shrug

'It's worth checking into' Sam concluded

'What are you doing up here?' Donna's friend from downstairs asked

'We...' Dean started to say

'We had to go to the bathroom' Sam finished

'Who are you?' She asked uncertainly

'Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad' Dean tried to explain

'He was a day trader or something, he worked by himself' the girl said getting annoyed

'No, I know, I meant...' Dean tried to explain again

'And those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on or I start screaming' the girl stated

'All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad.' Sam said taking over

'Yeah, a stroke' the girl said as if it was obvious

'That's not the sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else' I said stepping forward and leaning against the wall

'Like what?' She asked not believing me

'Honestly, we don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth' I said straight-forward

'So, if you're going to scream, go right ahead' I added with a shrug

'Who are you, cops?' She asked confused

'Something like that' I said with a smirk

'I'll tell you what. Here. If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary, just give us a call' Sam said giving his number to the girl, who then decided to tell us her name was Charlie.

We walked back to the car

'Shot gun!' I shouted and jumped in the front, leaving Sam to get in the back shaking his head

'So library?' Dean asked as he started the car

'Yay' I muttered sarcastically, I pulled out my phone and looked at it, thinking.

'Still no word from Kane?' Sam asked leaning forward

'Nope...' I said softly

'Try calling him again?' Dean offered taking a left hand turn

'I guess' I said calling Kane's number and putting it on loud speaker

_'Hello?'_ A male voice answered

'Kane!' I said surprised

_'Kaylee?_' He asked

'Yes! You were supposed to call me after you took care of who killed Tully' I said kind of annoyed

_'Oh yeah...sorry about that'_ He replied and I frown and put the off loud speaker and held it to my ear

'What is going on Kane?' I asked softly

_'This is bigger than I thought...This Vampire...he isn't normal...he is almost unstoppable...it killed...it killed Josh Kaylee...I'm so sorry' _I froze for several moments

_'Kaylee?_' Kane said bringing me out of my trance

'Um…yeah I'm here...so you tried everything I said' I asked trying to keep my voice from shaking

_'Yeah, nothing worked'_ Kane said

'Do you want me to come back?' I asked seriously, earning a look from Dean

_'The vampire has disappeared, there is no need_' He said back with a sigh

'Fine, but call me the minute he comes back into the picture, understand' I ordered and after getting promise from Kane I hung up.

'Are you ok?' Dean asked me concerned, I looked over at him and Sam, breathing heavily

'Pull over' I whispered and Dean did so straight away, I jumped out of the car

'Kaylee!' Dean called out to me

'Go to the library without me...please...I'll meet up with you later' I said as I walked away from the car. I heard it drive off after a few moments.

I ran into the forest that was surrounding the park and within minutes I was in the middle of nowhere. I took out my contacts letting my white eyes shine with tears. My claws and teeth grew and sharpened, and I howled into the forest and then slide down a tree, my claws and teeth returned to normal.

'I'm sorry Josh...I failed you...' I whispered to the wind

...


	23. Chapter 23

'Why'd you let me fall asleep?' Sam said sitting up in bed

''Cause I'm an awesome brother' Dean said sarcastically while flipping through a book

'So, what did you dream about?' I asked from the other bed

'Lollipops and candy canes, when did you get back?' Sam asked

'10 minutes ago I guess' I said with shrug

'Want to talk?' Sam asked

'Nope' I spoke

'You find anything?' I asked Dean

'Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration? No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine, committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave. But, uh...No Mary' Dean replied getting frustrated

'Maybe you just haven't found it yet' I offered

'I've also been searching for strange deaths, in the area, you know, eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary' Dean said with a shrug

'I'm going for a shower' Sam said jumping of the bed and closing the door to the bathroom. Dean got up and walked over to my bed.

'What happened?' He asked me softly and I looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes

'Kaylee...we have worked together for years, and I have yet to find out anything about you. I figured if you wanted me to know you would tell me but I am here for you whenever you want to talk' He continued when I didn't say anything. He went to get up but I placed a hand on his arm

'You know I am not good at this crap Dean... All I am comfortable with talking about at this moment is, 2 of my friends have been killed, one was a boy named Josh, who was like my little brother' I said hurried and not making eye contact with Dean

'I am sorry...err...if you need anything...' Dean said getting just as uncomfortable and I nodded in understanding. Sam then picked that moment to walk out but stopped suddenly

'Am I interrupting something?' He asked with a smirk and Dean and I rolled our eyes at the same time as Dean went back to his seat

'Ha-Ha, no, we were talking about what happened before' I explained and Sam sat down on his bed

'Oh, err...sorry' Sam muttered and the room fell into an awkward silence

'Fine...Both of you shut up, I'll tell you what's going on, but I don't want pity, I don't want to talk anymore about it unless you have something helpful' I said firmly earning a smirk from Dean and Sam

'Two of my mates, Tully and Josh, were killed by a vampire' I started

'Vampire?' Dean asked in disbelief

'Don't interrupt me' I snapped and Dean nodded

'Our mutual friend Kane, called me when Tully died, asking how to kill a vampire, I told him the ways I know, which are holy water, stack to the heart and burning. When I got onto Kane today, he told me that the ways I told him didn't work on this particular vampire and that Josh had been killed' I explained staring into space

'Why don't you go help them?' Sam asked

'I offered too, but Kane told me the vampire had disappeared and there was no point going there' I explained and the boys nodded in understanding

'We will help anyway we can Kaylee, especially after all the help you have given us trying to find our father' Dean said and Sam nodded, our conversation was interrupted by Sam's phone ringing.

'Hello?'

...

'And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her-her eyes...they were gone' Charlie said crying

'I'm sorry' I whispered sitting down next to her on the outdoor seat

'And she said it. I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?' Charlie said scared

'No, you're not insane' Dean said next to me, he was sitting on the back of the chair with his feet on the seat

'God, that makes me feel so much worse' she said

'Look...we think something's happening here, something that can't be explained. And we're going to stop it, but we could use your help' Sam admitted

'What do you need me to do?' She asked unsure

'We need to get into Jill's bathroom, where she was found' Sam explained softly

'I...I don't know' She said, I looked at the boys and motioned for them to go to the car

'Charlie...I know your confused and scared. We can stop whatever is doing this, but to do that, we need to know what we are dealing with...' I explained holding her hand in mine.

'I don't understand...I thought all these...these things aren't real' She muttered still thinking she was insane

'Unfortunately they are not, but people like Sam, Dean and I hunt them' I explained and she looked at me

'You promise you can get rid of it' she said looking me straight in the eyes

'I promise' I vowed, she nodded and we went back over to the car and got in it

'Ok, so when you get into the room alone, open the window and let us in' Dean explained as we pulled up at the house

'What did you tell Jill's mom?' Sam asked as we jumped through the window with a bag of equipment

'I just said I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things' she explained

'That's good' I said with a small smile and placed a hand on her shoulder

'I hate lying to her' she whispered

'This is for the greater good. Hit the lights' Dean said as she went over and turned off the lights

'What are you guys looking for?' She asked

'We'll let you know as soon as we find it' Dean said softly

'Hey, night vision?' Sam asked as Dean pressed a button the camera

'Do I look like Paris Hilton?' Dean said striking a pose as Sam held the camera up, earning a deadpanned look from both Sam and I

'So, I don't get it. I mean, the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them? Sam asked using the night vision on the mirror in the camera

'I want to know why Jill said it in the first place' I asked looking at Charlie

'It's just a joke' she said shrugging

'Well somebody's going to say it again. It's just a matter of time' Dean said as I followed Sam into the bathroom and looked through the camera over his shoulder

'Look at that' I muttered as Sam stopped on the bottom of the mirror to see something glowing

'Hey. There's a black light in the trunk, right?' Sam asked Dean who nodded

Sam and I pulled down the mirror and put it on Jill's bed as Dean got the black light. I turned it on and Sam ripped off the backing paper. I shined the light on to reveal a hand print and a name

'Gary Bryman?' Charlie read confused

'You know who that is?' Sam asked hopefully

'No'

...


	24. Chapter 24

'So, Gary Bryman was an 8 year-old boy. Two years ago, he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry but nobody got the plates or saw the driver' Sam explained as he and I walked over to Charlie and Dean who were sitting on a park eat

'Oh, my god' Charlie whispered in shock

'What?' I asked

'Jill drove that car' she explained

'We need to get back to your friend Donna's house' Dean said

'I'll meet you back at the hotel, Charlie, call if you need me' I whispered and left the boys confused. I got back to the hotel room and started using the laptop to do some research. The boys soon walked in the door

'Same thing?' I asked as they walked in

'Yeah a Linda shoeman, Donna's mother' Sam explained as Dean looked over my shoulder

'You're doing a nationwide search?' Sam asked confused

'Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database any Mary in the country who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me' I explained annoyed

'But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town' Sam tried to reason

'Well Dean said there's nothing local. So, unless you've got a better idea' I stated

'The way Mary's choosing her victims? It seems like there's a pattern' Sam said

'I know I was thinking the same thing' Dean and I said at the same time

'With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run...' Sam started to say

'Both had secrets where people died' Dean finished

'Right. There's a lot of folklore about mirrors that they reveal or your lies, or your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them' I offered

'Yeah, so maybe if you've got a secret, I mean, like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it and punishes you for it' Dean said

'Whether you summoned her or not' Sam finished

'Take a look at this' I said to the brothers and showed them pictures of a crime scene with a bloodied hand on a mirror and the letters' 'T-r-e'

'Looks like the same handprint' Sam said

'Her name was Mary Worthington, an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana' I explained, reading the report, looking over at Sam and Dean

'We are going to Indiana aren't we?' I said frowning slightly and Sam chuckled

'Come on' He said picking me up out of the chair, since I was rather short compared to the brother's.

'Put me down Sammy!" I yelled as Dean laughed watching Sam throw me over his shoulder and carry me to the car. He put me in the backseat laughing

'I hate you' I muttered grabbing a pillow and laying down

'Love you too' He said getting in the front seat

'I'm getting some sleep, wake me when we get there' I said

...

'I was on the job for 35 years, detective for most of that. Now, everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder...that one still gets me'

The old detective said as we sat down in his lounge room to talk.

'What exactly happened?' Dean asked

'You kids said you were reporters?' the detective asked confused

'We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know, the night of March 29th, someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife' I explained

'That's right' the detective said slightly impressed

'See, sir, when we ask you what happened, we want to know what you think happened' I pressed on

'Technically, I'm not supposed to have a copy of this. Now, see that there "t-r-e"?' the detective said after a few moments and opened up a folder of the old case

'I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer' the detective stated

'You know who it was?' Sam asked

'Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon, Trevor Sampson. And I think he cut her up good' the detective explained

'Now, why would he do something like that?' Sam asked

'Her diary mentioned a man she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T." Well, her last entry, she was going to tell to his wife about their affair' the detective said showing us a photo of the pages in her diary

'But how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?' Dean questioned

'It's hard to say. But the way her eyes were cut out, it was almost professional' the detective said sadly

'But you could never prove it' I stated

'No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous' the detective explained

'Is he still alive?' Dean asked curiously

'Nope. If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could' the detective said, his voice showing the care he showed about this case

'Where's she buried?' Sam asked

'She wasn't. She was cremated' the detective said and I shared an annoyed look with Dean

'What about that mirror? It's not in evidence lockup somewhere, is it?' I asked almost hopefully

'No. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago' he replied

'You have the names of her family by any chance?' Sam asked and he got out a piece of paper and gave it to Sam

...


	25. Chapter 25

'Oh, really? Ah, that's too bad, Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well, maybe next time. All right, thanks' Sam said hanging up the phone

'So?' I asked from the backseat

'So, that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called estate antiques, a store in Toledo.' Sam explained

'So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes? Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow' Dean concluded

'Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?' Sam asked me

'Yeah, there is. When someone would die in a house, people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped' I explained

'This Mary dies in front of the mirror, and it draws in her spirit' Dean said

'Yeah, but how could she move through 100 different mirrors?' Sam asked confused

'I don't know but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it' Dean stated

'Yeah, I don't know. Maybe' Sam said deep in thought, my phone started ringing

'Hello? Charlie?' I answered

'She is coming after me! You have to help me please!' Charlie cried into the phone

'Where are you?' I asked

'My house' she said back

'Ok, stay there, keep your eyes closed, do you understand? We will be there in 15 minutes' I said and hung up the phone

'We need to get to Charlie's house' I said to Dean, who speed up and we pulled up at the house about 10 minutes later. I ran into the house, not bothering to knock, luckily no one was home. I could hear Charlie crying from upstairs and I walked through the door

'Hey, it's Kaylee' I said putting my arms around her as Dean and Sam covered every reflective surface in the room

'Hey. It's okay. You can open up your eyes, Charlie' Sam said softly

'Now, listen. You're going to stay right here on this bed. You're not going to look at glass or anything else that has a reflection, okay? As long as you do that she cannot get you' Sam explained softly

'But I can't keep that up forever. I'm going to die, aren't I?' Charlie said scared

'Charlie, if Mary wants you, she will have to go through me' I said firmly

'All right, Charlie, we need to know what happened' Dean said sitting down next to me

'We were in the bathroom. Donna said it' Charlie started to explain

'That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it, in your life. A secret...where someone got hurt? Can you tell us about it?' Dean asked carefully

'I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me, too, you know? And...One night at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset and he said he needed me and he loved me. And he said..."Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm going to kill myself." And you know what I said? I said, "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have stayed' She said and stared crying

'That wasn't your fault Charlie, now we are going to have to leave you so we can hunt this evil bitch down, but I promise you will be safe and we will return soon' I said and we then got into the car and started driving

'Her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault' Dean stated

'You know as well as I do, spirits don't exactly see shades of grey' I stated with a sigh

'Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died. That's good enough for Mary' Sam continued

'I guess' Dean agreed defeated

'You know, I've been thinking, it might not be enough to just smash that mirror' Sam said suddenly

'Why, what do you mean?' Dean asked confused

'Mary's hard to pin down, right? And she moves around from mirror to mirror' Sam explained

'So, who's to say that she's not going to just keep hiding in them forever?' I continued

'So maybe...we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it' Sam finished

'Well, how do you know that's going to work?' Dean asked

'I don't, not for sure' Sam admitted

'Well, who's going to summon her?' Dean asked and I had a feeling I knew what the answer was going to be

'I will. She'll come after me' Sam said defiantly

'All right, you know what? That's it. This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret, that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man.

I mean, the nightmares and-and calling her name out in the middle of the night, it's gonna kill you. Now, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. If you want to blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or, hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I'm the one that dragged you away from her the first place' Dean said angrily as I sat back and looked up at the roof with a sigh

'I don't blame you' Sam whispered

'You shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done' I said softly, not even sure if I could be heard or not

'I could've warned her' Sam said suddenly

'About what?! You didn't know what was going to happen. And, besides, all of this isn't a secret. I mean, I know all about it. It's not going to work with Mary anyway' Dean said still angry

'No, you don't' Sam muttered and I sat forward confused

'I don't what?' Dean asked

'You don't know all about it' Sam said again, more firmly this time

'You haven't told us everything' I stated and Sam nodded

'I don't like it. It's not going to happen. Forget it' Dean said shaking his head in denial

'Dean, Charlie is going to die unless we do something about it...'I said unhappy about the situation as well

'And who knows how many more people are going to die after that? Now, we're doing this. You've got to let me do this' Sam said almost begging Dean, who finally agreed.

'Ok, so where are we going?' I asked

'The store that the mirror was sold too' Dean explained

...


	26. Chapter 26

We arrived at the shop and went around to the boot of the car.

'Ok, so what do we need?' Dean said muttering to himself

'A big ass hammer' I suggested sarcastically earning a chuckle from Sam but Dean was silent, he was worried.

'Dean, it will be ok, we will look after Sam' I said softly to him placing a hand on his shoulder and Dean looked at me and nodded determinedly. We walked over to the front door and I picked the lock quickly.

'Ah fuck...' I muttered looking around the shop full of mirrors

'Well, that's just great' Dean said

'All right, let's start looking' Sam stated with a sigh

'Maybe they've already sold it' Dean suggested after about 5 minutes of searching

'Nope' I said popping the 'p' at the end

'That's it' Sam said as we gathered in front of the mirror

'You sure about this?' Dean asked one more time earning a look from both Sam and myself

'Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary' Sam said looking over at me.

I looked over at the front door and saw lights pull up

'Shit' I muttered

I'll go check that out. Stay here. Be careful' Dean said before walking out the front

'Don't worry I'll smash anything that moves' I added with a glee

'Come on. Come into this one' I heard Sam mutter

'There!' He yelled and pointed to the mirror to my right, I smashed it with my hammer

'Over there!' He shouted pointing to the other side of me and I smashed it as well. I looked over at the front door wondering what was going on.

'Behind you!' Sam said quickly and I turned around and smashed the mirror behind me and knocked the frame backwards and it knocked into a shelf of smaller mirrors which fell over, the glass shattered all over me, cutting me up.

'Every fucking time' I muttered pulling out a piece of glass from my arm

I looked back over at Sam when I heard his voice, but it was dark.

'It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica' the mirror Sam said as Sam's eyes started to bleed. I started to run back to Sam when the voice continued

'You never told her the truth, who you really were. But it's more than that, isn't it?

Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning you had them for days before she died. Didn't you?! You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die? You dreamt it would happen!'

I snapped out of my trance and smashed the mirror as Dean ran back in and over to his brother

'Sammy, Sammy!' Dean said in concern as I looked over at the boys

'It's Sam' Sam muttered earning a chuckle from me and sigh of relief from Dean

'God, are you okay?' Dean asked

'Uh, yeah' Sam muttered. I went to take a step towards them when I felt a hand on my ankle and tripped me over onto broke glass. I groaned in pain turning over to see Bloody Mary had crawled out of her mirror and the brothers had their eyes starting to bleed. Mary stepped over my body, not even paying attention to me, which confused me slightly

I struggled to my feet and picked up a small mirror.

'Hey! Freak!' I shouted standing up, Mary turned around and I showed her own reflection.

'You killed them! All those people! You killed them!' The mirror version of Mary said causing her eyes to bleed and eventually she disappeared. I smashed the mirror to ensure there was no chance of Mary's spirit surviving. I walked over to Dean and Sam and helped them up.

'Hey Kaylee, Sam?' Dean asked

'Yeah?' Sam asked while I looked over at him

'That's got to be like what, 600 years of bad luck?' He replied and I chuckled

'Look at our lives Dean, our lives are bad luck' Sam muttered wiping blood from his face

'We are alive, that's lucky consider...'I suggested and Sam nodded accepting my statement

...

'So this is really over?' Charlie ask as we returned to her house

'Yeah, it's over' Sam said happily as he used Charlies' tweezers to pull out glass from my arms and face

'You enjoy this way too much' I muttered and Sam smirked while Dean laughed

'Thank you' Charlie said sincerely

'Charlie?' Dean said as we got in the car and were about to leave

'Your boyfriend's death, you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen' Dean continued and then we drove off

'That's good advice' I stated from the backseat

'Hey, Sam?' Dean said carefully

'Yeah?' He answered

'Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is' Dean said firmly and I looked at the back of Sam's head

'Look...You're my brother. And I'd die for you. And Kaylee. But there are some things I need to keep to myself' He said and looked in the side view mirror to see me staring at him. I used my hand to motion zipping my lips and throwing away the key, adding a wink in there and Sam gave me a look of gratitude.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 6**

'Kaylee...' Sam said uncertainly as I looked over at him to see him sitting on his bed looking at his hands which he was fiddling with, a sure sign he was nervous.

'Why haven't you asked me about what happened with Bloody Mary?' He asked and I sighed

'It's not that I am not curious but I figured you would talk about it if you wanted too and I understand why you don't want to tell Dean, there is no point worrying him until you know what is going on, however you may need Dean to help figure out what is going on but it is not my place to tell. We all have our secrets Sam' I stated simply and Sam nodded and came over to me and gave me a big hug which I returned

'Thank you Kaylee, it means a lot to me' He said with a smile as went back over to his bed. I sighed and got up muttering something about going for a shower. I got in the bathroom and locked it before taking out my contacts and clothes and jumping in the shower and closing my eyes leaning against the wall.

_I snapped my head left and right, it was so loud and I couldn't stop it_

_'SHUT UP!' I shouted and everything went quiet. I looked around my room breathing heavily, I walked into the bathroom to wash my face when I gasped at the sight of myself. My once green eyes were now pure white like a demon except most demon eyes were black. I placed my shaking hand on my face as if telling myself it wasn't a dream. _

_'What is happening to me?' I whispered, I quickly got out my phone and called my father Lucian_

_'Daddy, I need you help now' I said scared as I heard him answer the phone_

_'I'll be there in 20 minutes' was all my father said before hanging up. I went and sat on the bed sobbing into my hands. I heard my father open my front door and call out my name_

_'In my room' I shouted out and he opened the door running over to me_

_'What is wrong sweetheart?' He asked as I held my face in my hands. I removed my hands and opened my eyes to reveal what had happened. My father gave me a hug as I sobbed into his shoulder_

_'It is ok sweetie, I should have mentioned this might happen' He whispered and I looked at him confused and sniffed_

_'What do you mean?' I asked him_

I was brought out of my memory by a bang on the bathroom door

'What!' I shouted

'Dean's back' Sam yelled back and I got out and put on some fresh clothes and my contacts.

'Alright, I figure we hit Tucancary by lunch then head South...and best be there by midnight' Dean explained trailing off looking at Sam who was on his laptop

'Sam wears women's underwear...' Dean said suddenly and I laughed

'I've been listening, I'm just busy' Sam said annoyed

'Busy doing what?' I asked

'Reading e-mails' He stated simply

'E-mails from who?' Dean asked confused

'From my friends at Stanford' Sam said softly

'You kidding? You still keep in touch with your college buddies?' Dean said surprised

'Why not?' Sam and I asked at the same time

'Well...What do you exactly tell them? You know, about...Where you've been, what you've been doing' Dean asked a bit confronted by mine and Sam's tone.

'I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother. I tell them I need some time off after Jess' Sam said with a shrug

'Oh, I see you lie to them?' Dean stated and I rolled my eyes

'No. I just don't tell them everything' Sam said softly and I chuckled

'Yeah, dude. That's called lying' I said laughing

'I mean, hey man. I get it. Telling them the truth is far worse' Dean added

'So what am I supposed to do? Just cut everybody out of my life?' Sam asked and Dean looked over at me with a look that clearly said 'der'

'You're serious?' Sam asked in disbelief

'Look, it sucks but...In a job like this you can't get close to people, period' Dean said with no emotion

'You're kind of anti-social, you know that?' Sam stated annoyed

'God' Sam whispered

'What?' I asked placing a hand on his shoulder

'This e-mail from Rebecca Warren one of those friends of mine' Sam explained, his eyes not leaving the screen

'Is she hot?' Dean interrupted and I slapped him up the side of the head

'Hey!' He muttered angrily

'I went to school with her and her brother Zach. She says, Zach's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it but...sounds like the cops have a pretty good case' Sam explained

'Dude, what kind of people are you hanging out with?' Dean said

'No man, I know Zach. He's no killer' Sam said certainly

'Then maybe you know Zach as well as he knows you' Dean stated earning an angry stare from Sam

'St. Louis, we're going' Sam said closing his laptop

'I'm sorry about you buddy, okay? But this doesn't sound like our kind of problem' Dean said softly, trying to be sympathetic

'It is our problem. They're his friends Dean' I muttered

'You would have done the same if I had gone to help Kane' I added and Dean knew I was right

…..


End file.
